Freedom
by Cat-Archives
Summary: A dark guild kidnaps all the dragon slayers and tortures them till they teach them their magic. The dark guild however goes to far and Natsu's cell mate, Cobra, raises hell for it. After escaping the two are left outside a town. To traumatized and fed up with magic the two create a new life in the town. Some fem!natsu in this and rated for first couple of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_(Here we are at the start of Freedom! this story is not what you expect probably. The majority of this story is gonna take place in the town not in the prison where everyone is getting tortured. I just prefer to write about the cute moments and the romance build up rather than all the doom and gloom. Enjoy the story kittens. I'll update as often as possible.)_

Torture

Natsu kicked and screamed to be let free. He'd been stripped to nothing but boxers and magic sealing cuffs were placed on his wrists. All he remembered was talking to Lucy while walking her home. Then people attacked, he got drugged then woke up here...

...The salamander got a new cell mate after a few days of nothingness, surprise-surprise, it was that poison spewing bastard. The two yelled at each other and started a fist fight. Then two guards came in and electrocuted them...

...Turns out Cobra had been taken strait out of prison and brought here. What's with this Dark Guild? Who were they and why were they kidnapping all the Dragon Slayers? What was even their guild name...

...Natsu and Cobra were just sitting in their cell silently when a couple of guards came and asked for the older male. At first he just spit at them but after another shock they forcibly took him away. Natsu was left alone in the silence for a while then, but soon that was replaced with the poison dragons screams of agony. Natsu shuttered...

...Cobra came back covered in burns and wounds. He could barely stand, the guards just tossed him in there. Natsu tried to helping but Cobra snapped at him, yelling at him to back off. Natsu was taken away next...

...Is this what they did to Cobra? Tied him up with chains so he was stretched out then place burning pieces of metal to his skin? Normally Natsu could handle this, but with his magic sealed the pain was horrible...

...The two got tortured three times a day, sometime at the same time. The two began to build sympathy for each other and actually started talking. They comforted each other when thy needed it. They were each others sanity in this god forsaken place...

...At this point the two were practically friends. They knew so much about each other now. Natsu learned Cobra's real name, he knew the maroon haired male had small hobbies outside his Dark Guild like cooking. Cobra promised to cook for the salamander someday...

...Natsu caught a glimpse of Gajeel and Wendy today. The little sky dragon looked dead and Gajeel looked broke . When will this dark guild learn they couldn't teach them their magic! Only the dragons can teach it! But their all gone now...

..."Natsu wake up!" The boy opened his eyes at the call from his cell mate. Onyx eyes connected with violet ones before moving away quickly. Guards came in for the third time that day. Time for another day of torture...

...The pain was so horrible, all the things they did to them. Even Laxus' screams echoed in the cavern. Natsu wailed as the blade went across his stomach, slowly...

...Some days they whipped, others stabbed, electrocuted, nearly drowned. The types and levels of torture everyone got was limitless. Even little Wendy was not spared from such horrible agony, hers was even worse, because she was female...

...How long sense they last saw daylight? Sense they were drugged and ripped from their homes o succumb to this nightmare? Natsu lost count after a few months...

...Natsu's cell mate, Cobra, was tossed onto the floor. A bandage wrapped around his head. "What happened!?" Natsu demanded running to the other male. The guards didn't answer, they just shut the cage and left. Natsu picked up Cobra's face gently, a bandage was wrapped around his head at an angle covering up his right eye which bled profusely...

...Cobra's body shook violently as he coughed, his body was burning up and it glistened with sweat. The man may huddled on the ground as Natsu looked at his eye. It was inflamed and swollen, green and yellow puss dripped and crusted around it...

...Natsu recently heard from the guards that one of the Dragon Slayers died from infections in his wounds. Cobra was on his way their fast, his condition was worsening and so was his eye. At this point, to get better, the organ would have to be amputated. Cobra lost consciousness...

...It was a last resort, Cobra was dying Natsu didn't have a choice! He gave his body up to the Dark Guild to do what they wanted. He couldn't tell them about his magic so he gave them his body. In return Cobra would get help. Natsu didn't want anymore death, especially towards the one person that kept him sane around here...

...Cobra sat in his cell, his eye newly bandaged, cleaned and removed. The infection was gone and he was healthy again. At least as much as he could be in this hell hole. Natsu had yet to come back however...

...Natsu came back after a full week. And god what have they done to him, or HER now. Cobra stared speechless at the now female Natsu. "What have you done!?" He screamed making the girl flinch. They sat in silence before Cobra apologized...

...Natsu has stopped talking and it was starting to worry her cell mate. Everyday she left and came back. Shes stopped eating and walking. She wouldn't even let Cobra touch r comfort her. What the hell have they been doing to her, she looked so dead inside...

...Cobra stood furiously over Natsu, staring at her. He wasn't made at the fire breather but at what has been done to her. She lay against the wall asleep. She fell asleep a while ago an in her relaxed state her legs had fallen open. Cobra didn't mean to look but he was glad he did. The entire inside of her thighs and new womanly organs were covered in blood, old and new. There was so much Cobra could smell is from the other side of the cell. He moved closer to look. Her insides were torn, cut, bruised, bitten and just plain damaged. Everyday dens ending turned into a girl this had been done to her. Fury and rage exploded inside Cobra's body. There would be hell to pay for this. No one rapes his only friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom

Cobra leaned against the back wall of his cell. He watched carefully as a patrol of guards walked by, checking up on everyone and making sure they behaved. He counted thirty seconds before standing up and walking over to the bars. He glanced the best he could down both ways before stepping back. He brought his leg up and kicked his cell door as hard as he could with his bare foot. It jangled loudly and most of the prisoners looked over, curious and excited about what was going on.

He's been planning this for days. Ever sense he found out Natsu was being raped over and over again as a form of her torture. Cobra has grown far to attached to the pinkette to let something like this slip by with out him doing something about it. Plus it was about damn time someone tried out break out of this place.

Cobra kicked again and again, he didn't have his usual strength from when he was still in his dark guild. Most of it has vanished due to malnutrition and the physical torture he's been put through. He stopped kicking and started throwing his own body against the bars. The others around him started yelling and pleading for him to stop, scared that his doing this would cause them to be punished. Cobra ignored them as he continued to throw his whole weight against the bars. He knew it wouldn't have been easy, but the bars were old. So it's possible-

Everyone stopped pleading and begging when the bars suddenly bent. They all froze shocked. The dragon slayer threw himself one last time and he went tumbling out of his cell, the bars breaking under his weight and falling from the wall.

He stood up, holding his most likely wrenched shoulder. The prisoners cheered. Cobra had to move quickly, the guards would be here very soon now that the others were causing such a racket. They'll come and investigate.

The tan male walked over to the bars and picked one up, yanking it from the rest of its structure and holding it like a club. He quickly moved to the cell that had been across from him and smashed the lock keeping the doors closed. It fell apart and two men came running out. They looked at Cobra like he was some kind of God before going to his broken cage and grabbing their own weapons and helping beat the rest of the cell doors open.

By the time the guards got here most of the prisoners were already free. They couldn't handle the onslaught that met them when they tried to put everyone back. They were murdered quickly and people took there armor and weapons.

"FREEDOM!" Someone screamed. Everyone charged at the door slamming it open and running in every direction, attempting to find the way out. Cobra was in amongst the crowd but instead of going the same way as them he went to the torture chambers. More people had to be free before he was ready to leave, he had to find Natsu.

The entire prison, torture, and dark guild hall complex was located deep under ground. That was obvious based on how hot the air always was. So the escapees weren't exactly sure where the exit was. They basically ran around killing anyone that tried stop them while they searched every nook and cranny for a hint or direction leading up.

Cobra turned down a corridor killing guards with his steel bar, hitting them hard over the head several times. Blood was splattered all over his body. He freed various people on the way there. He helped a tall blonde male with a lightening scar over one eye and a fairy tail guild mark on his ribs. He also helped a long blue haired girl with the same mark. She left with the blonde male while Cobra went looking for Natsu.

He opened many doors looking and looking. He wished he could get his god damned hand cuffs off so he could use his hearing magic to locate the fire breather. But he didn't need his magic to hear the sobs and begs coming from a room at the end.

He kicked the door open to find Natsu. She was naked and sprawled out on a bed, she and the bed was covered in blood, her blood. Two men were over her, one pinning her down the other rapping her. Both stopped what they were doing to look over.

And what they saw was a blood splattered pissed off Dragon Slayer. They had no time to react as Cobra lunged forward and stabbed one man in the eye. Revenge for the maroon haired man loosing his own. The pipe came out the back of his head and cobra pulled it out and smashed the other guards brains out. His head and shoulders was turned into a bloody pulpy mess as Cobra kept beating and beating him. He only stopped when Natsu gave a strangled cry.

He slowly turned to look at her. She was curled up on the bed trying to cover erased up and get away from him. The poison user dropped the pipe with a loud clatter and lunged for her, enveloping her in his arms. Natsu tried to run at first not fully registering what was going on. But soon she relaxed and sobbed into the mans chest. Not caring blood was running down her legs or that se was still naked.

Cobra let her go and looked over her body quickly, not touching her to toughly or personally considering all she's been through. "Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question to ask but he asked it anyway. She nodded her head quickly, tears still streaming down her face. Cobra grabbed the bed sheets wrapped her in them and took off running. Out of the room, down the hall, and past all the cells.

The girl was light but Cobra's lungs and legs still burned as he carried her. His body wasn't used to all this exercise after god knows how long they've been here.

Cobra turned down hallways seeing dead prisoners and guards lying around. Most likely taken down during the riot.

"Where's the way out...!?" He wheezed starting to head up some stairs. People could be heard fighting up above.

Suddenly the whole place shook violently. Someone could use magic and they weren't hesitating to use it. Cobra was almost to the top when the walls and floor shook again. A large crack forming in the stone stair case.

"Oh god damn i-" Cobra cursed as another explosion went off causing the entire ground to collapse in on itself. The roof and walls following.

The larger male wrapped himself around his pink haired companion, they screamed as they descended into darkness...

Water is what woke Cobra next. He was laying on grass, his right arm floating in water. He opened the only eye he could. The other one being sealed closed by his scar.

He had to squint and take a while to actually open it though as sunlight greeted him.

SUNLIGHT!

He threw his eye open, not caring about the brightness, and looked around. He was at the edge of a lake a water fall noisily tumbling next to him out of a cave. Maybe he came out from there? Looking around more he saw trees, he saw a forest, birds the sky, clouds, grass, bushes, the sun- oh god the sun! He looked up and closed his eye. Taking in how warm he felt and how amazing the breeze felt. Fresh air! He had fresh air! So much-he had so much now. He was outside. After months and months and months of being stuck underground he was finally free.

"Natsu!" His eye snapped open and he looked around. He heard laughing and splashing. Looking into the lake he saw her; naked and clean now, all the blood dirt and grime gone from her skin and hair. She was dancing in the water going under and coming back up laughing hysterically at everything. She was just as happy as he was.

Cobra stood up and leapt into the water, making a massive splash. Natsu stopped her dancing and looked over. Cobra was wading out to her, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Natsu laughed and ran at him, the best she could in water anyway. He reached out to her and she leapt into his arms. He enveloped her and they both fell back into the water, completely submerging. They came back up gasping and laughing.

"Look at it!" Natsu cheered, speaking for the first time in days. "It's the sky! The trees-fresh air!"

She laughed falling back into the water, Cobra following her. While under he took great big gulps of water, it was so clean and cool. It felt like heaven was running down his dry and parched throat.

He came back gasping and just floated on his back. He could feel all the blood and dirt start to gradually float off his skin. He jumped when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and made him sit up. He looked back to see Natsu behind him. She smile and started rubbing her hands over his arms, cleaning them of the filth and revealing the caramel colored skin underneath it.

Cobra just sat back and let it happen. He was so happy to finally have a bath. So glad to be fucking free! He closed his eyes and concentrated on Natsu's hands. They washed his shoulders, neck and arms. Moving to his back then his hair. He groaned as he felt her long fingers run through his maroon locks and massage his scalp.

Cobra stiffened though when he felt something soft press against his bare back and Natsu's hands a start moving over his chest and stomach to clean him off. He blushed realizing he forgot Natsu, right now, was still a woman. Though knowing her she didn't care, not being raised as a girl she didn't know how to properly act.

"S-stop!" Cobra said suddenly when her hands moved to low for his comfort. Natsu stopped looking confused. "I-I can wash myself..."

Natsu leaned back. "You don't think I'm a good cleaner? I've bathed with my friends Gray and Erza before! I've washed them!" She pouted, the real reason for his stopping her obviously blowing over her head.

"I don't care I can do it myself!" Cobra swam away hiding his blush. He's had enough close contact with her naked body already. He didn't want anymore. He could hear Natsu huff and pull herself out of the water.

The poison user finished up washing himself, glad he had a pair of shorts and wasn't stark naked like his pink haired friend. Then things would get REALLY awkward.

"Heads up!"

Cobra looked over to see an apple get tossed his way. He caught and looked at it. Natsu was holding two, one of them already gone the other half way there. Cobra grinned and look a bit out of his. It's been so long sense he tasted real food, the prison had only given them whatever had been lying around. And that usually consisted of bread, if they were lucky, and some mysterious mush they had to force down they throats.

The two of them spent most of the remaining day just relaxing. Eating the fruit they found and talking to each other.

"So..." Cobra started off while laying in the sun on a rock. "Now that were free... What do we do?"

Natsu didn't answer. It was a reasonable question. They could always go back to their guilds, go back to their old life, get revenge on the dark guild for doing all that shit to them. At least that's what Natsu could do. Cobra was most likely going right back to the magic councils prison and there's no way in hell he was doing that. He's had enough of prison bars and cages to last him a lifetime.

Natsu rolled over in the grass so she laid on her belly. "I don't want to go back."

Cobra snorted. "Neither do I."

"I don't mean the prison... I mean Fairy Tail..."

Cobra sat up at that. It confused him to hear this come out of her mouth. When the two of them would sit in their cell and just talk all the salamander would talk about was how much she missed her guild and how she couldn't wait to go back to them. Right now she had the chance to do that, and she wasn't taking it?

"Why...?" The tan man asked after a long pause.

Natsu laid her head down and closed her eyes. "I'm so sick of magic at this point... All of this crap started because of our dragon slaying magic... We went through hell because of magic. I'm sick of it! No more magic! I think I'll just... Go live a normal life."

Cobra knit his eye brows together. "What about... You know, your gender?"

Natsu shrugged. "I'll stay like this. I got a chance to start over. I mean REALLY start over."

Natsu looked over at him. "You can join me. If you want."

Cobra stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your letting me?"

"Of course! Your my only friend now, plus I kinda owe you for keeping me sane and saving my sorry ass back there."

Cobra let out a booming laughing. "God your ridiculous!"

Natsu puffed her cheeks out and yelled. "Shut up! So what do you say?"

Cobra laid back smirking. "Considering the alternative is going back to the magic council and turning my self in. I think I'll stick around."

Natsu smiled, glad she gets to keep her friend. The two looked over suddenly when the bushes shook and out stepped some people. One was a girl with long bright orange hair, another was a boy with flat black hair.

"Oh my god..." The girl gasped. Natsu instantly stood up and ran to Cobra who leapt to his own feet. The two people stared at them completely dumbstruck. The two dragon slayers probably looked horrible, with their beaten and skinny bodies.

The girl glanced to the boy before stepping forward. "Do you two need help...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Village

Natsu and Cobra both relaxed on beds. Real beds. Their wounds were bandaged up and they had normal clothes to ware. Cobra waring black jeans and a red shirt that looked to big for him but that was just because he lost all his weight and muscle. Natsu wore a white tank top and blue shorts. Their beds were in the same room and they felt so comfortable. After sleeping on a cold wet stone floor for a while you start to really miss a good mattress.

The pair of Dragon slayers had returned with the girl and boy to their village not far from the lake. It was a small one not anything fancy. A river from the lake ran next to it, kids could be seen splashing and playing at its banks and men were fishing farther down so as not to hook the children. Near the river was a road and shopping districts. The scent of cinnamon and fresh bread made the slayers mouths water.

The houses were kept father into the town away from the shops. Some farm land lay about but only a little, nothing major. The house they were in was two stories and belonged to the orange haired girl who was named Elipton. The black haired boy, Noir, was one of her friends who lived a few houses down.

Natsu buried her face into the pillow, sighing contently. Her poison eating friend just laid back and relaxed. His arms behind his head and his eyes closed. The two were almost asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in." Elipton's voice called through the door before she opened it. Natsu sat up looking groggy and Cobra opened his one good eye.

"What's up..?" Natsu yawned. Not looking very lady like.

"I was just... "Elipton hesitated. The girl was actually very nice based on what they've seen when she was talking to Noir. Her hair was curly and went all the way down her back. Her eyes a deep green and her skin pail. She wore a big purple shirt that showed off her shoulders and white pants that clung to her legs.

"Speak." Cobra said bluntly.

Elipton glanced to him before looking down. "I wanted to know what happened to you guys..."

She looked up at them when they didn't answer. Her eyes trailed their scarred and bandaged bodies.

"That's private..." Cobra said looking to Natsu who was hugging her pillow to her chest. Probably remembering what they went through. "Just... Know it was pretty horrible." He tapped his eye as a sign of just how bad things used to be for them.

Elipton nodded and didn't ask anymore on the matter. "Would you guys like to explore the house? I have to go out for a while and tell the mayor we've got visitors."

Natsu nodded giving a light smile. Elipton smiled back, she was actually a very pretty person. "There's jewel in the kitchen if you need to go out and get anything. And the people here are very nice so ask for help if its needed."

The two nodded before she waved and walked away, although they didn't leave the room until they heard the door close and watch her walk down the street.

Natsu leapt from the bed and barreled down the stairs so fast Cobra was surprise she was tired a minute ago.

"Oi! What are you doing hot head!" He called following her but more slowly.

"I'm starving! I want real food!" She leaped over a counter and slammed into the fridge.

Cobra sweat dropped as he came down the stairs in time to watch the pinkette pick herself up and open the fridge.

The tan male sat on a bar stool next to the counter and watched her pull out random bits of food. She kicked the door closed with her foot and brought her loot over to the counter where she just tossed it all in front of her friend.

"You do realize this isn't our food right?" Cobra raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She said. "But I really don't care right now. I want to taste your cooking."

Cobra looked surprised. He blinked once before saying. "You serious?"

"You said you would!" Natsu whined.

Cobra rolled his eye and looked through what she pulled out. He grabbed a few different things like peppers, unions and some greens. He found some steak and soy sauce.

"Check and see if they have any rice and in the spice cabinets for pepper, salt and chili powder." Cobra said sorting out his vegetables.

Natsu pouted at being told what to do but she followed his orders, she found the spices, however she didn't find any rice. She returned with what she found and told him what she didn't.

"Guess we will have to go out shopping." Cobra said counting everything they had. "Where is the jewel?"

Natsu looked around the kitchen before finding a small leather pouch. "This is it!"

She tossed it to him and he caught it. Cobra opened it making sure there was money inside it before closing it and standing up. "Lets go check out the town."

"Wait..."

Cobra looked back at Natsu who was hugging herself, he could see and hear her fingers rubbing against her scars.

"I want a jacket..." She said looking at the ground. "If we're going to be around people..."

"Natsu..." Cobra said softly. He could hear she didn't want to be judged by people who didn't know what she's gone through. Typically when you see someone with scars like this on their arms you would assume they were self inflicted. Not caused by months of torture in a dark place under ground.

Cobra walked over and took her hand. "Don't let people bother you. Who cares what they think."

Natsu looked up at him not registering the hand hold. "But... I don't want them to-"

Cobra cut her off. "Just care about what I think okay? Care about how I see you."

Natsu looked at him for a while. He said this to comfort her, he can truly related to her on what they've been through. Only he, and the other tortured dragon slayers, can understand her pain.

"Okay..." She muttered looking down and let Cobra lead the way out of the house and into town.

People were bustling about buying things and having a good time. Talking with shopping vendors and checking out the food. People would look and watch them.

"Cobra..." Natsu said grabbing his arm.

"It's alright." He said listening to them. "Their not looking at us for our scars."

"Then why-"

"We're outsiders here Natsu. Their naturally being wary."

Natsu looked back at them nervously. They watched her curiously but smiled and waved when she gave them a hesitant smile.

"See their not that bad. Their just harmless villagers." Cobra said with a small smile on his face.

"Are we going to be like that to?" Natsu asked relaxing.

"Well, we'll never truly be harmless..." Cobra said, subtly reminding her of their magic.

Natsu nodded in understanding. Suddenly she was distracted and pulled away from him by the look of something shiny. "Wooaaahh."

Cobra walked over so he stood next to her. He saw she was gaping at a necklace sitting on a stand. It was small with a thin gold chain, on the chain was a set of stones. The outside was made up of pretty topaz while the inside had a big ruby, when the light hit it just right it gave an illusion of fire. Of course she'd be attracted to it.

"You like what you see young miss?" The man behind the table selling it asked.

"It's shiny." Was all she said.

Cobra rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He looked over the pretty necklace seeing every detail designed into it.

"Made it myself." The vendor said.

"It's impressive." Cobra gave the man an approving nod and glance.

"I want it Cobra." Natsu said looking at him with big eyes.

The poison dragon raised an eyebrow at her. "Your certainly becoming more feminine by the hour."

She blushed the same color as her hair. "W-well I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life so I might as well get used to it and embrace it! Now pleeaasseeee I want that necklace!"

"You want it just cause its shiny. Your not girly enough yet." Cobra then turned away and started walking off. Natsu gawked at him.

"Come on flame brain." He called back to her through the crowd.

"Your boyfriend is a little mean." The sales man said. Natsu blushed harder.

"He's not my boyfriend..." She muttered looking down before running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonding

"How's it feel to be a woman now?"

Natsu stared a little dumbfounded at Cobra's question. They had gone looking at clothing after getting all the missing ingredients to Cobra's mystery dish. They were in a clothing store that was inside this normal looking shop next to a bakery and an empty building up for sale. The pinkette was looking through a rack of girly clothes, trying to force herself to find something she even remotely likes... Sadly she still had her male fashion sense and didn't like anything pink, green or any color to "peppy."

Cobra had come up on the other side looking bored and leaned over the rack to peek at her and what she was going through. "Blue is not your color by the way."

Natsu thrust the blouse back into the rack feeling embarrassed to be caught by him. She could feel her face getting warm. "What do you know about fashion...?"

Cobra scratched at the edge of the bandage that hid his missing eye. "A little bit. I know blue, any shade, would just wash your face out and it clashes with your hair so if it gets longer it would look awkward against the blue."

Natsu took a step back holding her chest. "Whoah... Cobra..." She looked horrified.

The maroon haired male got nervous feeling he offended her. "W-what?"

"You sounded gay for a moment there..."

Cobra reached over the rack and went to smack her upside the head but the girl ducked and scurried away out of sight. She found herself in an area with dresses and mirrors. A few other women were looking at themselves as they held clothing to their body.

Natsu, for the hell of it, looked back and forth between racks of dresses. All kinds were here from long sleeved, to those open ones that have no sleeves at all. She didn't know the name. Lucy would...

Her own reflection caught her eye in one of those tri mirrors. She stood in front of it looking at her arms and legs. They were still riddled with small healing scrapes and bruises. Bandages were visible in places and she was still pale. Repulsed by her own body her eyes flicked up to her face. Same: scared and white. Her bright hair and eyes popped against it though. A hand came up to brush her short hair. It had grown out a little during the dragon slayers imprisonment so it was longer than before. Not quite shoulder length though.

She couldn't help but wonder if she should grow it out. She glanced around and saw most girls in the shop had long hair. Only one out of the five had shoulder length. Even Elipton with her pretty orange hair had it really long, all the way down to her butt.

The fire Mage noticed Cobra across the way. A girl seemed to be flirting with him as he had been looking through pants. She had long brown hair.

Natsu looked back to the mirror staring intently at her short pink locks. "Maybe I should grow it out..."

"Excuse me." A woman said suddenly and Natsu jumped. She looked like the store clerk, dressed in a black uniform a tape measure around her neck and her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. "Do you need help with something?"

Natsu was about to say "no thank you" but stopped herself. "Uh yes..." She swallowed her nervousness and forced herself to speak. "I'm new to this whole... Fashion thing... I'm not sure what looks good on me..."

The blonde girl smiled. "I can help with that. What are you looking for?"

"Anything."

"Then let's try something simple." The clerk girl walked away and Natsu followed with small steps. She weaved through racks of clothes seeming to look for something. She paused and Natsu stopped behind her. She started looking through the shirts.

"What's your size?"

Natsu started feeling nervous. "Uh..." She glanced down at her body quickly. "Medium?"

The clerk pulled out a deep green shirt that flowed near the bottom. "How's this?"

At least it wasn't neon green like some of the other stuff. Natsu took it smiling thankfully. "You could also ware purple and white. Black too. Most people can't because it takes the color from their face and stuff. But it might work with you."

"Thank you." The pinkette said kindly. The woman nodded her head and turned to help other people.

Natsu looked down at the shirt and looked back towards the mirrors. She remembered changing rooms being over there too.

She quickly found one and slipped inside. Half of her hoping no one saw, even though no one would care. She put the shirt on the little bench inside and started taking her shirt off. Her body froze though as she was about to bring the edge of her current shirt over her chest. She stared intently at herself in the mirror, her face blushing lightly. If he remembered correctly, she still wasn't wearing a bra. All of Elipton's had been much too large for her likely B or C sized breasts.

"Come on..." She coaxed. "This is ridiculous... It's my... New, body. I need to get used to seeing it and... Stuff..." She still remained frozen. Her mind was reeling to all the other things she had to do as a female now and things that came with being a girl.

Showers... Going to the bathroom... Looking pretty... Men hitting on her... That awful time of the month that turn Lucy and Erza into monsters...

She shuttered. "Maybe it was a mistake to stay a girl..."

"Natsu you in here?" Cobra's voice called in.

"Ah, yes!" She shouted back. She yanked her shirt back down. "Do you need something?"

"I'm wondering if your done and got stuff to buy? We need to hurry and head home."

Natsu snatched up the green shirt and opened her door. She thrust the shirt at his chest and he took it by surprise. He was holding his own set of clothes.

"You tried it on?" He said holding it out. "Oh, green. I like green."

"Good for you..." She mumbled slightly. "And... Yes I did."

As soon as he answered purple eyes flicked to her. "You're lying, you did not."

"I did too!" Natsu snapped at him.

Cobra smirked. "You didn't. You got too scared to see your own naked body."

Natsu blushed madly. "How..?!"

He brought a tanned hand up and tapped at his ear. Oh right... She forgot about his magical ears.

"It's rude to go through my brain..." She said bitterly crossing her arms and turning away from him.

A sweat drop fell down his cheek. "H-hey... I didn't mean too it just happens sometimes... I hear random things all the time..."

"Yeah right liar! Like you can't control your own hearing." Natsu said closing her eyes and keeping her body turned from him.

Cobra slumped his shoulders feeling he did something horribly wrong. "I said I was sorry..."

"Apology not accepted."

"Natsu..." He held a hand out slightly. "Stop being a brat..."

She suddenly snatched up his whole arm and yanked him backwards towards the changing room.

"Make it up to me! Help me out!"

"Natsu- no- I won't-!" Too late. She yanked him all the way into the small room and slammed the door closed, locking it with a 'click.'

Cobra felt so awkward as he shoves himself in a corner as Natsu took the green shirt from him. "Help me try it on!"

"W-why? You don't NEED to just hold it up to your body-"

Natsu glared at him. "You're not getting out of this! You were the one teasing me about how I didn't try it on!"

"And now I completely regret it." The man said looking gloomy.

"Your damn right you should. Now help!" Natsu held her arms up.

Her friend stared at him. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Cobra groaned, not liking this one bit. He put his own clothes down and stepped up to her. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly started to pull it and shimmy it up.

Natsu instantly regretted asking him to do this. She wanted to make him uncomfortable for teasing her but now she was the uncomfortable. She felt goosebumps on her arms and legs and a shiver run up her spin. The feeling of Cobra's fingers and hands caressing her skin gently made her feel hot and flushed. She was the fire dragon slayer no heat was uncomfortable or unknown to her. Yet this heat that spread through her chest and stomach was strange, very strange indeed. And half of her didn't like it.

Her arms jerked down and she jumped back suddenly when she felt one of Cobra's hands press against the bottom of one of her breasts. The male looked confused and surprised, even a little irritated.

"Do you want me to do this or not?"

Crazy images of all kinds were blowing through Natsu's head, at first they were just of her and Cobra... Then they switched back to the prison and her rape sessions. Natsu instantly looked sickly and her legs gave out falling to the floor.

Cobra noticed and leaned down to catch her as she fell but she suddenly shoved him away. Her eyes wide and fearful, tears brimming in them.

Cobra held his hands up quickly catching on to what was wrong. His voice became soothing and slow. "Natsu... It's okay..."

She twitched lightly, her fight or flight response going mad. She started thinking of ways to get out of the small space if she had too. She didn't see the white walls and Mirrors of the changing room instead she saw dirty stone, prison bars, and wet floors covered in dried blood and god knows what else. She gasped finding it difficult to breathe, her body giving a big heave.

"Natsu, I'm right here."

Natsu looked down at her hands; bloody metal cuffs were around her skinny, dirty arms. Bleeding cuts and new bruises were blossoming as she watched, blood from growing cuts dripped onto the floor before turning into pools at her feet. She felt her body wretch a she felt bile rise in her throat, soon to be followed by vomit.

Big hands suddenly grasped her own smaller ones. She recognized the scars and burns where hand cuffs used to sit. The hands took hers and held them gently, the owner of them was talking to her, his voice blocked and far away.

"Right here... It's...Kay... You ca... Relax...m... Right here Natsu... I'm Right here."

Her onyx eyes slowly followed scared arms up to a torso, she then looked to his face. Concern and fear was etched into his handsome features. Natsu stared at him, concentrating on his face to calm down.

Beautiful purple eyes, soft caramel skin, unique maroon hair, all this with a handsome face. A handsome face that looked worried for her. His mouth moved but she heard no words. She watched his lips move... He had nice lips too... She felt her arms lightly get pulled and felt another arm wrap around her shoulders. Hugging her closely and safely to a broad chest.

"I'm right here, it's okay. You're safe."

Natsu gripped the front of Cobra's shirt and felt herself cry. She pressed her face into his chest to muffle the sounds so other people wouldn't hear. The poison dragon slayer didn't move, just held the fragile girl against him and waited patiently for her to calm down.

She pulled away eventually and rubbed at her red eyes. She had a head ache now and felt tired.

"Can we go home now...?" She croaked out.

"Of course..." Cobra took her hand and led her out of the room, forgetting about their clothes for now. They'll get new ones some other time.

Natsu's hand tightly gripped Cobra's as they walked back home. She was to scared of letting him go for fear if she did he would disappear like he wasn't even real.

'I'm right here.' A voice in her head said and Cobra's hand squeezed hers. 'I always will be. I won't leave you.'

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The pinkette took a long much wanted nap after that. Her dream was of her sitting in her prison cell, chained to the wall like always, but a pair of strong arms was around her shoulders and two legs that weren't her own came from behind her indicating she was laying against someone's chest. A chin rested on her head, the persons breathing disturbed her hair. It relaxed her a little. It was the scent of spicy food though that woke her from the dream.

"That smells heavenly!" She said sitting up quickly, her dream forgotten. She was sprawled out on the couch a blanket half way over her body. She looked over the back of the couch and saw through the window into the kitchen, where Cobra was stirring a pot of something boiling.

He looked over when she called to him. "Finally awake. It's practically dinner time."

Natsu ignored him and leapt over the couch. She almost knocked over Elipton in the proses.

"Well hello there." The carrot top said, surprised.

"Sorry!"

Elipton smiled and told her it was fine and the two walked into the kitchen together.

"That smells good." The girl said looking into the pot Cobra was stirring. Natsu was on the other side sniffing at it.

"Smells spicy..." She said drooling. "What is it?"

Cobra pushes his elbows out a he answered. "Curry on rice... And it would be great if you gave me room."

"Sorry." The two girls said simultaneously. They moved back as Cobra through spices into the pot.

"Elipton, where's your table ware?"

She looked to him. "Oh I'll get it."

She moved across the kitchen and grabbed plates and forks. She handed each to Cobra and he placed food on them. Natsu snatched up her plate and didn't bother waiting for it to cool down before taking a fork full and shoving it in her mouth.

Her eyes went wide and she froze.

Cobra and Elipton blinked at her. "You okay?"

Natsu didn't respond. Cobra waves a hand in her face while the orange haired girl looked at the food suspiciously. She took a forkful, blew on it and took a bite. She too froze in place.

"Guys..." Cobra said glancing between them. "What's wrong did I cook it wrong?" He took a bite himself and shrugged. "Tastes fine to me."

Cobra was sudd sky grabbed by his shoulders and Natsu was up in his face. "COBRA! YOU'RE A FREAKING AMAZING COOK!"

He blinked. "Uh... Thanks...?" He wasn't sure what to think. He grew up on the recipe so it didn't taste special to him. Guess he was wrong.

Elipton was shoveling the rest of her plate into her mouth. When she finished she looked at Cobra with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn to cook!?"

"Uh... My mom-"

"So it's like some old fashion family recipe?" Natsu asked grabbing the pot.

"S-sure?"

"I've never taste anything like this before!" Elipton was swooning. "We don't have anything this good in our village." She looked like she suddenly had an epiphany. "Cobra you should totally cook for us!"

"What?" He looked confused as he tried to pry Natsu away from drinking the curry from the pot.

"I can totally see you in your own restaurant! Cooking and Natsu can serve!"

The two stared at her surprised.

Natsu glanced to Cobra. "Live like a normal person with normal problems like bills? Keeping customers happy and have a cliché dream of opening out own restaurant?"

There was a moment of silence before cobra smirked. "That sound so boring and normal that it's perfect."

Elipton raised an eyebrow. "Boring and normal?"

"That's exactly what we're looking for!" Natsu said smiling widely. "Our lives before were kind of... Adventurous..." She almost didn't use that word.

"So were settling down." Cobra said putting his own finished plate down. Natsu was curious as to when he actually finished it.

"How cute!" Elipton cheered. "So you're settling down together? Are you guys married?"

Natsu look dumbfounded and Cobra smashed his face into the pot of curry.

Elipton blinked innocently, not expecting this reaction. "So... That's a no?"

Natsu nodded slowly.

"Shame... You guys are really cute together."

The pinkette felt her face way up and she brought a hand up to it.

"N-Natsu you're on fire!" The carrot top shouted.

Natsu looked at her hand. She was blushing so badly and was so nervous she ignited her hand on accident. "I-I'm sorry!"

She closed her fist quickly and the fire sniffed itself out. Elipton stared at her.

"You're... A Mage!"

Natsu looked down not liking the attention she was getting as Elipton came closer looking excited. "I was... I told you we want a boring life now... We're done with magic..."

The other girl glanced to Cobra, who still had his face buried in his cooking. "Is he one too..?"

Natsu nodded and Elipton jumped and looked like she wanted to fangirl all over herself. "We don't get many visitors in our village so it's so cool to meet wizards!"

Natsu smiled lightly, "we would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for now..."

"Yeah of course I'm not rude!" Elipton said still excited. "Oh guys, you can stay here in my home as long as you need! The empty beds are yours an anything here is yours! My home is your home!"

Natsu nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

"Of course." The girl nodded in return then scurried out of the kitchen, she paused at the exit and glanced back. "The bathroom upstairs is yours. My room is down stairs so if you need anything come find me."

"Okay, thanks."

After she left Natsu glanced, amused, to Cobra. "You can stop being and ostrich now."

Cobra slowly brought his head up out of the pot. His face was covered I. Curry. It looked like a red mask and instead of cucumber slices on his face it was bit of union and spices.

Natsu chuckled to herself and dragged a finer down his cheek, then stuck it in her mouth. "You really are delicious."

Cobra looked to her while bringing his hands up to wipe curry from his eyes before it burned them.

"I think you over reacted." Natsu said still eating it from his face. Cobra rolled his eyes, obvious embarrassed.

"I didn't think I'd ever be asked a question like that before." He grabbed a towel and wiped the rest of his face clean.

"What if we were married?"

Cobra gave Natsu a nervous glance and she just looked all innocent. She didn't understand his conflicted facial expression. "What..?"

"Nothing... I just... Never thought I'd ever get married so I don't know." He tossed the towel in the sink, to dirty now to be used on anything else. He leaned on the counter and looked into his cooling curry mixture.

Natsu shimmied next to him and leaned her back against the counter while looking at him. "Not once?"

"All I cared about before all... This..." He pointed to his eye and Natsu looked down. "Was hearing Cubelious's... Voice."

His own deep voice got tense and cracky at the mention of his only and now lost friend. Natsu's own mind moved to Happy and her guild... If all went the way they truly wanted it... Then she'd never see any of them again. Her family, which she practically grew up with, never to be seen again... They probably think she's dead...

She felt her eyes get red and itchy and she rubbed them.

"Are you crying?" Cobra asked, chuckling. His own voice sounded strained. She opened her red eyes and looked at him... His own visible eye was turning red with unshed tears.

"No..." She said hiding her eyes again and gasping. "But I think you are."

The poison dragon gave a deep chuckle that sounded almost like a shuttered gasp. "Last time I cried Brain had shot my through the shoulder..."

"I remember that..." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah... Thanks for kicking his ass by the way." Cobra said bumping her with his shoulder and smiling at her. "He was a big ass hole."

"I bet. Betraying your friends like that."

"Eeehhhhh." Cobra sneered. "I wouldn't call him my friend... More like that stupid uncle who's always ordering you around."

"Sounds like Laxus." The pinkette laughed to herself.

"Who's Laxus?"

"Just another dragon slayer that's all."

Cobra blinked. He might have met this "Laxus" if he had been in the prison with them.

"Thanks for cooking dinner." Natsu said, giving him a warm smile. "It was delicious."

Cobra smirked back, showing of his long canines. "Anytime. I like cooking." He sat up from leaning in the counter and stretched. "Ohhh. I'm tired now... Help me clean up?"

"Sure!" Natsu grabbed random spices and started shoving them where she thought they belonged. Cobra laughed to himself and put the kid on his curry before moving it into the fridge. He'd tell her tomorrow that the spices went in the other cabinet. Natsu put the dishes in the sink and Cobra cleaned up the counters. Once everything was spick and span they made their way up the stairs and into their room. On the way up though Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"You asked what it's like to be a woman now."

Cobra stopped and looked at her, mildly surprised she even remembered he asked her that question.

"It's... Different. Definitely something I need to adjust to... And it might take a while."

Cobra almost smiled. "I see."

"I will grow my hair out though." She tugged on the short locks she had and pouted. "I've never had it long before..."

Cobra was making his way up the stairs again. "I like women with long hair."

Natsu's eyes widened and she stared at his back. He cast her a smirk as he reached the last step and turned into their shared bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

To answer many questions that seem to be popping up a lot XD yes FairyTail does find Natsu again. And it's one hell of a surprise for them. The relationship between Natsu and Cobra will grow as you see in this chapter. I enjoy the ideas you guys give me I might use them cause they are good ideas. If you want to see it happen I might make it happen. might...

First step

Natsu was laying in her bed for hours just staring at the ceiling. There were multiple reasons why she couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't that tired, fear of nightmares...

Multiple times she could hear Cobra role over and sigh in the bed across from hers. She was debating right now to see if he was awake, and if he wasn't if she should wake him up or not.

"Natsu..."

The pinkette jumped under he sheets. The poison dragons soft voice in the too quiet air had surprised her.

"Y-yeah?" She whispered back, almost inaudible.

"I am awake. Did you need something?" She could hear his sheets rustle at the movement of him sitting it. Natsu roles over and say up a little so she could look at him.

"It's just... I can't really sleep.." She mumbled feeling stupid.

Cobra's eyes, looking more silver than purple in the moonlight that came through the widow, glanced to the clock on the wall next to his bed.

"One a.m... You been awake the whole time?" He looked back at her as she stared at her hands while they played with the bed sheets.

"Yeah... I guess, sense it's out first night... You know, free. I'm just finding it weird to sleep in a bed for once."

There was silence between them. Natsu chuckled. "I'm sorry if I woke you I didn't mean to." She then rolled over pulling the sheets close to her face and closed her eyes. "Sorry for bothering you..."

She didn't know how much time passed. But she didn't hear Cobra move, which means he still sat up and watched her for however long it was before speaking up.

"You really liked my cooking huh?" He whispered.

Natsu slowly looked over her shoulder at him. He was looking out the window, probably feeling awkward. She knew what he was doing.

There were a few times when Natsu was younger, after just loosing Igneel and joining FairyTail, where she had trouble sleeping. She missed her dragons warm red scales as a pillow and the feeling of his breathing as he slept. Because she didn't have them at that time she couldn't sleep well at all. Erza or even Gray on occasion would stay up with her and talk about random stuff until get got tired enough to fall asleep with ease. Or they would even play in the empty guild hall till someone like Gildarts or Makarov caught them and sent them back to bed. Luckily after getting sent back they were tired enough to not complain and sleep again.

Cobra was doing that. Occupying her till she was comfortable enough to sleep. She smiled to herself. She could remember her first impression of him back at nirvana: a cocky smart ass who loved to tease and mock her...

Guess when you've been with a guy through hell and back you get to know him better.

"Yeah. I liked it a lot. All I do is burn food but then again that's how I like it..." She sat up and smiled at him, happy to start a conversation. "You said your mom taught you, what was she like?"

Cobra got a glint in his eyes as he spoke. "She was really nice. I loved her a lot. I didn't have a dad growing up he abandoned us, never really cared about him anyway. Mom kept me happy all the time." He started talking faster, getting excited. "I remember she built me a tire swing and I nocked my face against the tree it was attached to!"

"How'd you manage that?!" Natsu laughed.

"I was swinging to fast." He shrugged. "I knocked one of my teeth out and gave myself a bloody nose. Cried for a while... But mom made me happy then."

"She must have been great."

Cobra's smile faltered. "Yeah she was... I wonder where she is now..."

Natsu paused, swallowing a lump before asking. "What happened...?"

Cobra glanced to her then back out the window. His voice had gone cold and lifeless. "Some band of occultists came to our village and raided it... They captured as many people as they could... They separated me from my mom and took me away to the tower of heaven... I was ten..."

"I'm sorry..." Natsu could remember Erza's stories of the tower. She came to the guild with a missing eye and wounds all over we body... God only knows how Cobra survived.

"It's fine... Nothing worth crying over now..."

Natsu didn't like the silence that followed or the look on Cobra's face. She wanted to do something fun. "Cobra!"

He looked over.

"Wanna be little kids again?" She had a big toothy grin and was getting out of bed. She wore a night dress that wave around her knees.

"What do you mean?" Cobra asked as he watched her move about the room pulling sheets from dresses and chairs from a little table over.

"Lets build a fort!" She threw a bundle of blankets at him and he caught it.

"At one in the morning? Why?"

"Why not!" She declared as she started dragging her own bed more towards his. Cobra shook his head and got out of bed. The air was cool against his bare chest.

Natsu grabbed pillows and threw them onto the floor and put chairs strategically around them so the beds were in pattern with them.

"Toss me a blanket!"

Cobra did so and he glanced around the room. He saw a book case and walked over he grabbed several large books and brought them over. When Natsu laid a corner of a blanket down he would put a book on top of it.

"Switch!" He called and they did. He caught a blanket and Natsu caught the books. The tan male jumped onto a chair and through the blanket over the ceiling fanz it draped over making a canopy around them. Natsu grabbed the edges of it and placed them against the chairs, tying the corners to them.

Cobra jumped down after throwing one more blanket over the fan and eyes the handy work. Natsu slipped inside. "It looks so great!" She cheered inside.

Cobra was about to crawl inside with her when he paused. "Oh hang on."

"What? Cobra where are you?" She poked her head out and saw cobra was gone and the door was hanging open. She shouted after him. "Cobra!"

"Shhh!" His form came back in the room, he looked like he had food and drinks in his arms. "You'll wake our host!"

"Ooh sorry." She backed out of the entrance so Cobra could awkwardly shimmy inside. He closed their entrance and laid down on the pillow pile that was the forts floor. He put the food in the middle and laid back relaxing. He also pulled a glass container out of the pile an held it out to Natsu.

"Light this?" He was holding a candle. Natsu smirked and stuck her finger inside it. Lighting it instantly.

He put it down on the floor and made sure no pillow were close enough to be set aflame. Flickering light was cast over their forms.

"This is cool." Natsu said grabbing a water bottle.

"I never built one as a kid." He looked around admiring the creation. "It's fun."

"I built forts all the time with Erza and Gray!" She cheered. "We would play games like war and stuff and it was great!"

"Sounds like fun." Cobra smirked.

"Oh it was!" Natsu laughed. She told him stories of her own childhood, growing up in the guild and finding Happy. All the fights that would break out, she even told him a little bit about Igneel. She had a hand around that scarf of hers while she talked. She was lucky to still have it through their tortures.

"I'm sorry about Nirvana..." Cobra said playing with an empty bag of chips. "And bad mouthing your dad."

Natsu paused in downing a whole thing of pudding to look at him. "Your apologizing? That's new."

"Oh shut up." He growled at her. "Yes I am. I'm sorry. I'm sure your dad is still out there... Maybe he's thinking about you and wondering where you are..."

"Same goes for your mom."

Cobra's eyes widened as he stared at her. She looked tired and he himself felt it too which was good.

Natsu gave him a toothy grin. "I bet she knows your still alive and is looking for you."

"Yeah right. How would she know in alive when she saw me get take ." He stared at the empty back in his hands.

"Because you're you." Natsu said putting the cup if pudding to her mouth again. "Your a strong guy, your resourceful an I'm sure she knows that. You're her son after all. I know she knows you're alive."

Cobra had started blushing and pouting as she went on complimenting him. He didn't want to admit she was making him feel giddy and happy by talking about this. Making him feel hope that he didn't feel before about his own mother. He glanced up to her, her face light nicely up by the candle, even if it was covered in chocolate pudding.

She was putting the now empty cup down when his thumb suddenly brushed the side of her mouth, wiping chocolate off onto his thumb. She blinked confused as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and licked the pudding off.

"What was that..?" She asked a little surprised.

"Your covered in chocolate." He got an evil idea to make her squirm.

"So..?" She asked bringing the back of her hand up to wipe it all away.

Her hand was caught in Cobra's though and he pulled her closer to him. She saw his face get closer and then felt something wet flick across her cheek, very close to her mouth.

Her face exploded in a blush. "What are you doing?!" She tried getting away but the poison dragon had a good grip.

"You've still got chocolate." He stated simply before licking her face again.

"I can get it!"

"But I wanted too." He leaned in again and Natsu just gave up and accepted it. Letting him eat her leftovers of her cheeks and chin.

He let her go and lean back licking his lips. Natsu couldn't help but think again how he had nice lips.

"You taste good." He had his typical smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up..." She pouted. She looked down blushing, she distinctively noticed the butterfly's going off in her stomach. 'Must be a chick thing...' She thought.

Cobra was back to laying down and eating a new bag of chips. She watched him subtly.

She new a lot about him... They had bonded a lot in the prison cell, having nothing else to do but talk to each other about stuff. Dreams and fears. She remembered small things too he had told her; the cooking thing, he liked the colors Green and purple, he doesn't like sweets that much, he has a pet peeve where you talk about how short he used to be and hated it when people he was walking behind were to slow. She could go on about little things she remembered, and now she remembered big things about him. He wanted to hear Cubelious's voice, and now had a little dream about a restaurant.

She picked up her water bottle and played with the cap of it. This new life of there's was moving pretty nicely along. They had a goal in mind for careers and living. Natsu was trying her hardest to be a new girl that she was suppose to be an she had a distinct feeling she didn't want to leave Cobra's side. She just assumed it was because he was the only one that could keep her sane after everything and was the only one who understood her. She glanced up at Cobra again. He was watching her back and she blushed. Was he listening to her thoughts right now?

"Yes." He said and Natsu blushed even harder.

"I hate you..."

"No you don't."

Natsu huffed and jerked her head away. She felt like such a girl right now, blushing over a boy when it should be a girl... Not anymore... 'Your a girl now it's okay to blush over boys and want to be around them all the time...' She kept thinking to herself. 'You chose to stay a girl... So that mean you might get a boyfriend someday or a husband... Maybe even...give birth to a child...'

She felt so embarrassed, as soon as she thought of boy friend and husband her mind kept bringing up Cobra... She couldn't stop the train of thought as she suddenly pictured herself in a wedding dress standing next to him, or in a bed resting while Cobra held a newborn in his arms.

The butterflies went mad and Natsu's hands flew to her face. She felt so conflicted, the still boyish side of her felt disgusted by the images but the more prominent new female half of her was jumping up and down like Lucy when you talk about famous girls in those magazines she reads.

"If your going to make a move I'm waiting."

Natsu peeked over her hands at the man. He was just laying there expectantly waiting. She stared at his eyes, now a purple red because if the candle light. Oh god candle light and siting together inside this private fort, this was a romantic setting...

"What do you mean..?" She asked trying to sound confused.

"I'm not dumb." He said eating another chip. "You make a lot if facial expressions you know that?"

Natsu froze, she didn't know what to do. Cobra had to have been listening to her entire thought process and new everything she had been conflicting and fighting over with herself. She just kept we hands clamped firmly over her face, hoping this was a bad dream and she would wake up.

She heard Cobra shift and then felt his hands gently grab her own. She looked up and felt something press against her lips. Her shoulders stiffened and her hands tightly gripped Cobra's as she inhaled deeply. She could smell the salt from the chips on him and his own natural scent.

Cobra pulled away from the kiss and smirked at her. "That is a good first step for your change."

Natsu's tongue unconscious flicked out over her lips. She could taste him. She opened her mouth and no words came out at first but she forced them to come. "Our change... We're stuck together you know..."

Cobra chuckled and nodded. "That we are."

"You were all embarrassed when Elipton mentioned us being a married couple... I thought you didn't like it."

"I was embarrassed." He jerked his head to his bed. "What do you think I've been thinking about for the last hour and half trying to sleep over there?"

"We're really leaving everything from before behind aren't we?" She asked.

"That's what we wanted. It's the easiest way to forget, in my opinion."

She nodded her head to him, agreeing. A new life with normalcy and no magic. She'd miss her friends but she didn't want to ever be reminded for found again by those horrible people who captured them.

"Can I do it again?" Cobra asked.

Natsu didn't understand what he meant at first but then it clicked a second later and she nodded her head nervously. Might as well get used to this kind of treatment.

The Maroon haired male brought a hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her again. This time Natsu kissed back. Slowly adjusting to the feeling of his soft lips against her own. They broke apart.

"Think that's enough for now..." Natsu said feeling flushed. That unknown warm feeling was back in her face and stomach. "I need to do things slowly... For this..."

"I know." Cobra gave her a kind soft smile that made her feel giddy again. "I need to adjust to the fact I kissed someone who used to be a man."

He wound up with a pillow in his face.

"Uhhhh" Elipton stared dumb founded at the like of bed sheets and pillows in front of her. "Someone had fun last night?"

Natsu poked her head out looking drowsy. "Yes. Yes we did."

Cobra pokes his head out too, "we stayed up till three am... Can we sleep in please?"

Elipton chuckled. "Yeah sure. I'll get you later. We got stuff to do if you want to get that restaurant."

"Okay." They said before going back inside for sleep.

Hello kittens don't mind this authors note, just leaving this little warning of saying that next chapter will be a time skip, its kind of going to be a big one..by a few years? And it may be split up into sections through out the year or so that Cobra and Natsu have spent together, so its basicly going to be a collection of smal paragraghs about them and the stuff they've done during the skip. maybe towards the end itll be normal time of after the skip. Just pointing this out.


	6. Chapter 6

Flyby

"Put that table over there it's too close to this one." Natsu said measuring the space between two wooden circular tables. Cobra grabbed one end and started to drag it away.

"Here?" He asked gesturing to it.

"Yes perfect!" She snapped the tape measure closed. They both looked around the room. The main area where all customers would be eating in their new restaurant dubbed "Dragons Den" by Natsu.

It used to be that empty building next to the clothing store they had visited when they first came to the village. But it's been a few years sense then.

Natsu had grown much more confident about going in public and wearing clothes that showed off her skin. Her hair had grown out a lot, it swept bellow her shoulders and she kept it at that length. She's gotten more comfortable in female clothing as well, she currently wore a green dress curtesy of Elipton. Natsu could remember when she first got it.

-Flashback~

"You want to what?!" Natsu asked shifting closer to Cobra.

"Have a girls day!" The carrot top said bouncing up and down. Natsu had admitted that day about once being a boy and still getting used to the change...

"What would that entail..?" The pinkette asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a real girl!" She pounded her chest enthusiastically.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Oh uh no I don't think that's-"

"Go for it." Cobra said, he smacked her in the butt which made her jump forward with a yelp. Elipton took that moment to snag her arm and run away with her.

"Cobra how could you!" Natsu yelled as she disappeared down the street.

The tan male just laughed to himself. "You need the lessons... Plus I need the free time to practice cooking."

Natsu walked along down town with Elipton. She watched her reflection in windows feeling self conscious about her scars again. "So... What exactly is there to learn about being a girl?"

"It depends. Every girl is different, but to start off -your eating habits." Elipton turned Natsu into a Café and sat down at an outside table, Natsu across from her.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" She asked curiously. She always assumed she ate fine.

"You devour everything. Do you even stop to taste it?" Elipton chuckled.

Natsu pouted slightly. "Sometimes... I just really like food..."

"That's fine. Your metabolism appears to be high and your energetic in general." The female waved her hand and a waiter came over. "What's your favorite food?"

"Meat!" Natsu said drooling already.

"Small steak please?" Elipton recited to the waiter.

"With all sides?" He asked, writing down the order.

"Something tells me yes. Water for both of us and a salad for me please "

The waiter bowed elegantly then moved back inside. It didn't take long for him to return with the food.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you!" Elipton called after him as he left. Natsu was about to dive into her food but a fork impairing itself in her steak before she could grab it stopped her. She sheepishly looked up at the stabber.

Elipton had a pleasant smile, but it was one of those smiles that said "try me, I dare you."

"Now now Natsu," she giggled still smiling. "You need to use your manors."

"M-manors?" She stuttered trying not to look frightened. She got a sudden reminder of Erza from this girl, she instantly decided not to go against anything Elipton said... Just in case...

"That's right, table manors." She pulled the fork out of the steak and used it to point to a neatly folded napkin sitting next to Natsu's plate. The pinkette glanced to it then at the fork currently being used as a weapon. She slowly grabbed the napkin, unfolded it and placed it in her lap.

Elipton removed the fork from point blank. "At least you know them. I was scared I'd have to teach you eating etiquette. Now, don't house your hands it's barbaric."

"I don't always!" Natsu snapped at her feeling offended.

"I hope not... But I saw you lunge for that plate food, you were planning on it.

Natsu sweat dropped. She was indeed planning to eat the steak with her hands. "s-sure... Can I eat now?"

"Use your fork." Elipton wave at her with that smile again, the fork still in her hands. Natsu nodded quickly picking the utensils up. She started cutting it up when Elipton stopped her.

"Smaller sizes." She interrupted. "You'll look funny trying to eat more than your mouth can hold."

Natsu, crest fallen, did so and took a bite. Her eyes sparkled. "Wow this is better than Mirajanes!"

Elipton looked up from a bite f her salad. "Who's Mira jane?" She asked after swallowing.

"An old friend of mine when I was in the guild. She was the bar maid so she did a lot of cooking. She had the best steak but this beats it!" Natsu said smiling.

"Bet your boyfriend can make a better one." The carrot top said with lewd expression.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Sure he's not."

After lunch the duo went down to a small clothing store.

"Is there something wrong with my dressing to? I though I was doing okay." Natsu looked down at her shorts and tube top. She was sure she did okay seeing as how she modeled her outfits after Lucy's.

"You dress fine. Those are just my clothes... You new your own." Elipton walked into the tailor shop. Natsu followed quickly re running things in her head.

'Blue doesn't look good... Green will, of Cobra likes green.'

"Natsu how about this?"

She looked over and instantly regretted it, she wanted to burn her eyes with fire and bleach. Elipton was holding up a skimpy sea through night shirt with matching stockings.

"NOOOOO!" She pinkette shrieked at her. Surprised her voice could go to such a pitch. Her face was beat red as Elipton skipped away laughing to herself.

"Your a pervert aren't you!" Natsu shouted trying to distract herself with skirts.

"Nope. I just like teasing you!" Her voice shouted from far away.

Natsu grunted still blushing lightly she flipped through many clothes on the rack. Elipton would come by every now and again with clothes in her arms and hold them up to Natsu. But their either didn't look good or Natsu just didn't like them. Pretty soon hours had gone by and they gad jumped through several stores.

Natsu was sitting on a stool as her friend was gone alone trying I find SOMETHING for her. The former Mage let out a sigh and glanced down the isle of clearance stuff she currently resided in. She blinked when her eyes caught a deep emerald green sleeve poking out from amongst the blacks and reds.

She got up and grabbed it, thinking someone had misplaced it but wen she pulled it out he froze and stared at it. It was a wide necked long sleeved sun dress, trimmed in gold. The pattern on it was thin and plant like coming from the bottom up. She looked around for Elipton but the orange haired girl was no where to be found. She couldn't even pick out her distinct hair color in the shop.

Natsu took the moment to scurry away into the changing rooms. She locked the door and hung the dress up. She stared at herself in the mirror. Remembering last time he was in a room trying on clothes.

"Cobra's not here this time..." She muttered to herself and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She quickly ripped it off before she had time to hesitate. Doing the same with her shorts, soon she was in the dress admiring herself. She grinned and spun around loving the way it fanned out when air got under it.

She switched back into her normal clothes and rushed off to find Elipton.

-End~

"I can't wait till we open up!" Natsu said feeling giddy. She checked off a clipboard she grabbed off a table. Jotted down on it was things they had to do before officially opening. Getting tables and chairs was one of them. The building itself still had to be painted and they had to find waiters and cooking helpers for Cobra. Some decor would be good too.

"Looking good guys." Elipton said opening the door with a chime. Her silent friend Noir was with her. Natsu and Cobra had learned that he had trouble speaking ever sense he was young. So he doesn't talk unless its important.

Cobra didn't seem to like him too much... Natsu could tell why he was sweet heart.

The pinkette waved to them happily and put everything down to run over and greet them. She hugged both of them, the black haired boy glanced nervously to Cobra who was behind a bar-counter, leaning on it and tapping his finger against it. He was glaring suspiciously at him.

Noir gave him a nervous grin before promptly ripping Natsu off of him. The girl blinked at him confused.

"Something wrong..?"

Noir shook his head quickly still grinning his weak grin.

"How's it going?" Elipton asked catching Natsu's attention.

"Our tables came in today!" She spun gesturing to the room. "Aren't they great? We got them placed and everything."

The orange haired girl dragged a finger across the shiny surface if one of the tables. "It looks great. You still have to work on the outside though. Get a sign out and paint the exterior."

Natsu sighed. "Yeah we know... We need emotes too..."

"Me and noir can help with that. I can be a waiter and he can work your bar."

Natsu smiled great fully. "Thanks... That would be great..."

Noir suddenly reached out and lightly caressed Natsu's cheek and neck. She blushed and backed up. "Uhhh what are you doing?"

Noir felt shivers as he again saw Cobra glaring intently at him. This time a chefs knife was gripped in one hand. He point it at him and mouthed "I'm watching you."

Noir jerked his hand back then made a jittery sign to Elipton, Natsu hasn't learned sign language so she wasn't sure what he said.

"Really?" The girl asked looking surprised. She then got close to Natsu and looked her up and down. "Your right... The scars are gone!"

Natsu got a great big smile on her face. "You noticed! It's thanks to this." She brought a hand up to her neck and rested it on a pretty red and gold necklace.

"Woah where did that come from?!" Elipton gawked at it.

"Cobra... He found it and remembered I liked it... It's the first piece of jewelry I fell in love with when we first got here." She smiled fondly at the memory. "We didn't think it had magic power in it."

"It heals?! Like anything?" The carrot top asked excitedly.

"Sadly no... It was just the one time thing. We tried it on Cobra but as you can see..." She glanced back to him as he was organizing glasses at the bar. He still had the scars on his neck and was still missing his eye. Other scars were hidden by his red and black polo and black jeans.

"Wait..." Elipton paused smirking and a fit of giggles rising from her throat. "Cobra wore that necklace for a while?"

"I know, I know." Natsu sighed expecting this. "It just... It didn't go with his eyes at all."

The two girls burst into laughter while Noir just chuckled to himself. Cobra felt a tick mark pop up on his head. "I can hear you guys..."

They laughed harder Cobra sighed and came out from behind the bar and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." She said happily. Elipton had her usual mischievous face as she watched them go. Noir whacked her shoulder lightly as a sign of "don't even."

She pouted. "Your no fun..."

Cobra brought her into the back kitchen which was thankfully full of expensive equipment. They really had to find a way to make it up to Elipton for her help in paying for some of the stuff.

Cobra opened his mouth but Natsu shoved a hand in his face to shut him up. "I swear to god if this is about Noir again I'm going to-"

He put his own hand in her face. "It's not. I'm not jealous any more... Much."

"Cobra-"

"Sh! Just let me talk woman!" He said bluntly.

Natsu stepped on his foot hard and he but his tongue so he would t scream. "Okay... Okay..." He groaned. The pinkette nodded and crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue.

"Natsu..." He said after catching his breathe and making sure he wasn't going to get kicked again. She tilted her head curiously and asked "yes?"

He shoved his hands into his back pockets and sighed. He looked awkward as he tried to find words. "This whole restaurant thing... It's kind of the official turning point of out new lives."

Natsu raised an eyebrow but had an amused expression. "Where is this coming from?"

He held up one hand. "Let me finish... Before I chicken out..." He took a deep breathe and glanced away from her. "These past few years of freedom from magic and living here have been..." He paused to find the proper word. "Amazing."

Natsu chuckled a little at him, she opened her mouth to agree with him but his hand stopped her again. She felt a little irritated. "We have our own house as of last year... We're starting a great career together... And I'm pretty happy the way things are going..." He pulled his other hand out of his pocket, something red glinted inside it, and grabbed Natsu's hands. Putting the object in them.

"I don't know about you... But after all this time, I don't think I can live without you."

Natsu's eyes widened at Cobra's words and when he kissed her forehead, let her hands go.

"I don't want to give you up, to anyone."

"This really is about Noir isn't it..." Natsu huffed feeling embarrassed to get excited over another talk about Cobra's jealousy.

He chuckled. "Open your hands."

Natsu hadn't even noticed her hands were still closed. She felt her chest pound suddenly and a fear crawl into her stomach. She slowly opened her closed fingers and her jaw dropped open. Her other hand shot to her mouth as she let out a shaky gasp.

Siting lightly and peacefully in her palm was a ring. A pretty gold ring with a Ruby on the top, it was surrounded by much smaller diamond.

"C-cobra... What is.. Are..." She couldn't form a sentence, she was scare she'd start crying. She leaned against Cobra for support as she stared at the beautiful ring.

"I've wanted to give you that for a week now." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Natsu looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't believe this at all. She looked to his right eye, the scar sealing it closed and constantly reminding them of everything they've been through together.

"Together... Always together'

Natsu leaned back from Cobra's chest and slipped the ring on her left hand. Cobra smiled down at her. She brought that same hand up and cupped his cheek. He held her close and covered her hand with his own before leaning down. Natsu leaned forward and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Nothing else was around them accept each other, because ever sense day one when they ran away, that's all they've ever needed.

"Together forever." Cobra whispered to her.

"Awwww!" The two jumped at the sound if Eliptons sudden and loud voice. Their heads whipped to the door where her and Noir were leaning inside to peek. Noir was blushing and Elipton had a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. "I ca already hear the wedding bells!"

"Eli!" Natsu whined burying her face into Cobra's chest while he laughed. "You ruined the moment!"

More time passed after that. It now marked year eight of the dragon slayers freedom. And their life's were still even now full of excitement.

Elipton held Natsu's ham tightly as she leaned against the wall and tried I make her way to a bed, it a table, or a couch or anything. Noir was running around in the background wondering what the hell he should be doing.

"E-Eli..." Natsu breathed out quickly. The girl looked at her, attention fully there on her panting friend.

"I want Cobra... Wher-where is he?"

"Back the restaurant-"

"Go get him-!" Her sentence ended in a small scream if pain. "Please!"

"Noir!" Elipton shouted and he came running in with a few towels in his arms. "Go get Cobra!"

He tossed the towels away and rushed out the door. Running down the street as fast as he could.

Cobra was on the roof of the Dragon's Den. He was completely covered in paint and had a hammer in his hands. He was eyeing a stupid hole in the roof they hadn't noticed before. It wasn't much bigger than his hand luckily but it would still be very bad if rodents or birds found it or if it decided to rain.

"At least it's small..." He muttered to himself. He whipped sweat from hi face which just spread some paint onto his cheek and grabbed a small wooden plank. He measured the proper size before cutting it up and putting it in place he put a nail at one of the corners and tapped it in place so he wouldn't have to risk smashing his fingers... Again. He brought the hammer up over his head and was a out to being it down on the nail when a jumping man caught his eye.

He stared down at Noir confused as he did some weird imitation of jumping jacks.

"Uhhh... You okay buddy?" Cobra called down. Noir had an urgent expression as he pointed down the road repeatedly and gestures for him to come down.

"I can't I gotta fix this real quick. For me a few minutes." He looked back at the planks and brought his hammer up again when a rock pelted him in the face.

Cobra glared hard down at him. "What is your problem?!"

Noir looked urgently around trying to find a way to tell him. He took a deep breathe and start mouthing something. Cobra blinked. "Are you... Trying to talk?"

"Bu- buuh-" he started sounding like a dying chicken. Cobra sweat dropped. "Bahh" then a sheep.

"Okay calm down I'll just-"

"Ba-ba- BABY!" He screamed.

Cobra stood stark still as he stared at Noir. The hammer slipped from his fingers and bounced down the roof.

"Natsu?!" The poison dragon slayer screamed as he slammed his front door open. He was met with a scream from his wife. He rushed into the back bedroom that him and Natsu shared together. Natsu was laying there half naked Cobra instantly looked between her legs but then turned feeling squeamish and went face first into the door frame smashing his nose.

"O-ow..." He said holding his nose. Noir was behind him and did the exact some thing when he saw Natsu.

"You guys are such babies." Elipton rolled her eyes from her place between Natsu's legs.

"What's happened...?" Cobra asked diving for Natsu and snatching up her hand.

"Nothing much she just went into labor..."

Natsu let out a moan and squeezed Cobra's hand tightly. He winced a little and far Natsu a nervous smile. "F-firm grip babe..."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted as she moaned in pain again.

"Why do we do?" Cobra asked, feeling a nervous sweat start to build up in his forehead.

"We need towels... And water and a doctor would be great..." Elipton added a little sarcasm at the end of her list.

Noir vanished down the hall most likely getting the towels he had dropped earlier.

"Cobra go!" Elipton shouted as she rolled her sleeves up. The man stumbled a little at first and ran head long into Noir, knocking both of them over, on the way out.

"S-sorry." He stuttered before standing up and running to find a bucket and fill it with water. Took him forever to find the bucket, ended up stealing it from the neighbors sense it was siting outside on their porch. They didn't complain having heard Natsu's screams.

Cobra filled it up with hot water and rushed back into the room. Noir took it and placed it next to Elipton. Cobra looked worried sick as he watched her work.

"Is everything okay..?" He asked after an hour of hearing his wife scream.

"Yes... Oh hang on!" She said suddenly.

"What what's wrong?!"

His answer was Natsu's scream again and the sound of crying. He couldn't look away as a smile grew wide across his face.

"That's one..." Elipton said handing the new born to Noir so he could take care of it properly.

"One?" Cobra asked coming closer. "Shouldn't there only be one...?"

"Nope you got twins coming."

Cobra let out a breathy laugh before collapsing next to Natsu's bed and taking up her hand again, she looked at him weakly and smiled. He smiled back.

"Twins..." He whispered. Natsu kept smiling.

Soon a second cry broke the seriousness and Cobra took the child this time.

Ahhh! So much happened so fast! But now that all the important stuff as been laid out... Who's ready for fairy tail to finally get involved? And our lovely Grand Magic Games?


	7. Chapter 7

*waves arms dramaticly* ahh I love comments left by my kittens! (Fans=kittens because it is a joke on my name, name =Cat.) yes! The dark guild does return! After all what is a story, Without its plot twists? *bows* read on kittens, readi on!

Important note: we might have a little bit of an awkward time thing going on here... But I kindly ask you to ignore it. Some people will notice it other people will not. If you do however please pay no mind to it.

Reunion

It was late in the day, probably around six or seven o'clock. The town was bustling and busy as ever with merchants in the down town packing up for the night and workers running back and forth whether it be for last minute errands or simply trying to get somewhere.

In the middle of down town sits a popular restaurant, obviously popular considering the village didn't have many. It was lit up and full of chatter and music. Taking a look inside you would see people partying and having a good time. Residents of the town would bring instruments and playing songs to get people dancing and having fun. Many people would just sit and eat, chatting about stories and rumors. Manly the one about some big dark guild that just got taken down by a group of mages.

Elipton danced at the center, surrounded by a crowd that clapped to the beat of the song as she twirled around with Noir on her elbow.

Natsu weaved her way through the crowd, two big trays of food balanced in her hands. "Excuse me, oh sorry, pardon-WHOAH!" She went flying forward, barely managing to catch herself as two small bodies went barreling past her.

"Eric! Aaron! You need to watch out you'll get stepped on!" Natsu snapped at them. The two boys turned around with big grins.

"Sorry momma!" One said.

"We just want to join Aunt Elipton and uncle Noir!" The other finished before scurrying back into the crowd.

Natsu shook her head at her sons. She loved them to death but they were a crazy handful. She went back to delivering the food.

Eric was the "technical oldest" having been born a few seconds before his brother. He was practically a clone of Cobra. Same her color, just as tan and based on why Cobra had said looks exactly like he did as a kid. Only difference was Eric had Natsu's onyx eyes. Aaron instead had pink hair with tan skin and bright purple eyes. You wouldn't even think the two were twins. The only thing that made them twins was the exact same looking face. They basically look like each other with different hair and eye color. They both had Natsu's energetic and boastful personality, even at age six.

Natsu delivered the food and returned to the kitchen where Cobra was ordering people around.

"That soup needs more chives, get that please Leon? And I need more sirloin pulled from the freezer I just stuck the last of it on the grill, don't let it burn Shura!" The poison mage waved his arm around as his little team of cooks moved about like a well oiled machine. Not questioning his orders and just following them. Cobra spotted his wife and smiled moving over to her where she leaned in the door way.

"What's up Hun?"

"Nothing much the boys are off dancing." She flicked his little chefs hat in amusement. "You wanna join them?"

Cobra looked like he was thinking. "Hmmm, hey Leon you got everything here?"

A blonde mans head came out from bellow the counter. "Yeah I got this go have fun with your wifey."

Cobra laughed and threw his hat off. Natsu grabbed his hand and happily dragged him out to where everyone was dancing. Elipton and Noir saw them and moved over to make more room.

"Deciding to join us I see?" Elipton teased.

Cobra took both Natsu's hands and they danced together. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all!"

The married couple danced whole heartedly to the happy up beat music, spinning, and jumping and just having a good time. There was one point Cobra spun Natsu and tipped her backwards so head head almost touched the floor. She laughed as he brought her back up.

"Momma! Papa! We wanna dance too!" Eric and Aaron ran in from the crowd around them and latched onto their legs.

Cobra laughed and pulled Aaron up onto his shoulders. Erica puffed out his cheeks. "No fair!"

Natsu laughed and took her sons little hands. "You can dance with me little man."

Eric laughed and stuck his tongue out at Aaron and then was taken away to dance. Cobra just followed the movement of the crowd as other people joined in to dance and have fun.

"Like the view Aaron?" Cobra asked looking around for Natsu but couldn't.

"I do Papa! I'm so tall!" The little boy looked excitedly around the room. He could see Elipton dancing with Noir, could see the cooks and waiters moving around. He noticed a red haired woman was watching him intently. He stared back curiously. She kept watching him for a while.

Aaron tapped his dads head. "Papa... That woman keeps watching me..."

Cobra paused and moved out of people's way. "What woman?"

"That one." He say the little pink haired boy point and followed his finger to a woman sitting at a table in a far corner with two other people. Her eyes flicked from Aaron to Cobra and she stared with a glint shining in them.

Cobra stared back wondering who she was and why she was familiar to him. A super old ex girlfriend maybe?

"Hey Cobra!" Natsu cheered happily coming over with Eric in her arms. She grabbed his arm so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd. The red haired woman's gaze flicked to Natsu her brown eyes widened incredibly. "I just noticed-"

It was ten it clicked in Cobra's head on who that woman was. She started weaving through the crowd quickly towards them. Her two companions calling after her.

Cobra quickly pulled Aaron from his shoulders and steared Natsu around and to the kitchen. "We have to go."

"What why what's going on?" Natsu true to look behind her but Cobra kept moving her forward.

"Trust me..." He glanced behind him to see the woman still coming. He cursed in his head and opens the door with his shoulder. "Leon is the back door unlocked?"

The blonde looked confused. "Uh yeah shura was just out there why-"

"When a red haired woman comes through here don't let her follow us."

"Uh okay but-"

"What?" Natsu looked at him confused. "Red haired woman? Cobra who is that, is someone chasing you?"

"Not me." Cobra hissed and pushed her to the back door. He nodded to Leon and closed the back door behind him.

"Cobra what's going in?" Natsu hissed, getting irritated for being left out.

"Papa what's going on..." Eric asked sounding scared. He was clutching Natsu for dear life and watched him with confused onyx eyes.

"It'll be okay." Cobra handed Aaron the Natsu and she put both boys behind her.

"Cobra... What's going on?" Natsu hissed, looking scared now.

"Natsu?"

Cobra froze and grit his teeth. He slowly turned around to see a blonde girl. A small animal was at her feet. Natsu saw her too. She instantly moved herself and the boys behind Cobra's big figure.

A dark haired boy joined the girl and the door behind them burst open making the children scream and latch onto their mother. The red haired woman came out of the now damaged for frame weird long a long sharp sword.

Eric and Aaron screamed and started to cry. "Momma what's happening?!"

"Make the scary people go away!" They both sobbed into Natsu's dress trying to hide under it.

"Momma?" The blonde girl asked.

The red haired woman approached Natsu and she stared back, defiance, fear and shock all mixed in her eyes. She recognized the woman in a heart beat.

She stopped in front of her and they stared at each other for a long time, before the red head spoke up.

"What's your name."

Natsu gripped her dress strongly, she could hear Cobra growling deeply most likely wanting to attack anyone that moved

Natsu gave a blunt reply. "You know the answer to that Erza."

So many emotions passed through the Titania's eyes. Her sword vanished from her hand and she instantly pulled Natsu into a hug. "We thought you died..."

"I might as well have..." Natsu mumbled back.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Get away!" Cobra shouted to the blonde and black haired people. They had tried coming over along with a cat but he shouted at them. "You're unwanted here..."

"Cobra calm down it's to late anyway..." Natsu whispered to him. He glanced back sadly then stood up strait, still glaring at the other two.

"Natsu...? Is it really you?"

The pinkette looked down to see Happy looking up at her with teary eyes. He resisted the strong urge to snatch up her old companion and hug him till he suffocate in her breasts.

"M-momma..." Eric whimpered as he rubbed his red eyes. "That cat can talk..."

"Momma?" Erza asked staring at Natsu then noticed the boobs and longer hair and more feminine features. She blushed greatly and jumped back surprised. "Y-your a- a..."

A tick mark popped up on Natsu's head. "Yes I'm a woman now!"

Lucy and Gray's jaws dropped. "Say what?!"

Cobra sighed irritated now. "This sucks. Natsu we need to take care of this at home. I'll have Eli take care of the restaurant..."

Natsu nodded then looked down at her sons. "Boys... We're going to go back home now okay? These purple are nice they won't hurt us."

"Are they friends?" Aaron asked holding a fistful of her dress. Natsu looked up at her former guild mates and sighed.

"I don't know..."

"So you're really a woman now Natsu...?" Lucy asked. She sat on the couch next to Gray and Erza, Happy seated in her lap. Natsu sat across from them, Cobra stood behind the couch watching them intently and the boys were playing on the ground behind Cobra.

"Yes... I am..."

"How did this happen?" Gray asked.

Natsu looked down. Even now, practically ten years later she still couldn't talk about it. That horrible time imprisoned. Cobra put a hand in her shoulder and spoke for her.

"You're aware of what happened to the dragon slayers all those years ago?"

"Yes." Erza said seriously. "Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel all returned to us... Broken in body and soul..."

"We were there too..." The tan male said sadly. "It wasn't fun... It's taken forever for us to get over it... And we still have nightmares."

"We're sorry." Lucy offered. Natsu gave her a grateful smile and Cobra continued.

"There was a point where... They cut my eye open..." He lowered his voice so the kids behind him didn't hear. "It got infected and I was dying..."

Natsu brought a hand up to hold his. She was uncomfortable with the memory. He squeezed it to comfort her.

"Natsu offered up her body in exchange for my medical treatment... I lost my eye and she lost her male body..."

"They changed you into a girl..." Lucy looked horrified.

"You must have gone through the same as Wendy..." Erza muttered.

Natsu felt tears brim in her eyes. It was not hard for her to remember the screams of the little sky maiden as she too was rapped in the room next door.

"How are the others?" She asked in a small voice.

Lucy smiled. "Better. Wendy started smiling again, Natsu and Carle are always around her... Helping her."

"Gajeel is more distant than before." Erza said. "He's almost normal as well... Back to being rude and obnoxious"

Natsu chuckled at that. "That's good. And Laxus?"

They all looked grim. Gray spoke now.

"I guess... Cobra wasnt the only one to loose a body part..."

"What happened?" Natsu asked worriedly. Her grip tightened on Cobra's hand.

"He can't talk anymore. They... Removed his vocal cords pretty violently...His neck is all kinda of messed up."

"Oh god..." Natsu said, letting her husbands hand go and covering her mouth. "That's horrible..."

"No." Erza growled. "What's horrible as that the dark guild vanished. Completely gone, they tortured our friends to the brink of madness and we can't get revenge for them!"

She smashed her armor clad fist onto the coffee table making it clatter loudly. There was a yelp from behind the couch and the sound of whimpering. Everyone watched as Cobra quickly ducked down ad picked up a little boy, the one that looked most like him.

"Natsu..." Happy spoke up finally. The pinkette was surprised he didn't speak earlier. "What's happened all this time?"

Natsu smiled. "A lot Happy... And I don't regret any of it."

She told her story. From the moment of waking up at the lake getting her first taste of freedom to now, laughing with her family.

"So, you got married..." Erza said, blushing again. "And had a family..."

Happy smirked a little putting a paw over his mouth. "That means you and Cobra had-"

Lucy whacked him over the head. "Not now, FURBALL, there's children present..."

Erza seemed to be picturing things in her head because she was blushing mad and seemed to be day dreaming.

"Got to admit it flame brain." Gray said. He was takes as always, lounging on the couch. "Never imagined this kind if thing to happen when you got older."

A cave suddenly flew over Natsu's head and nailed Gray in the face. A blanket also followed covering up his body. Everyone looked to Cobra who still held Eric in his hands.

"Sorry. But I would prefer if you don't strut around naked around my wife and kids."

"Cobra relax..." Natsu chuckled. She enjoyed watching Gray take a vase to the face. Eric laughed a little too.

"So ahem!" Erza said drawing attention. "What are your sons names...?"

Natsu smiled proudly, "Cobra's holding Eric. And Aaron is over there. Aaron come say hi, they won't bite."

The little six year old slowly tottered around the couch holding a little stuffed dragon. "H-hi..."

"He's so cute!" Lucy cheered. "Natsu he's got your pink hair!"

The pinkette looked proud as she picked Aaron and held him in her lap. He latex against her chest and watched the mages silently.

"Well..." Natsu started. "I think it's time we asked what your doing here... And how you found us...

"It was pure chance!" Happy said. "We were on a mission taking out bad guys!"

"You mean that dark guild in the next town over?" Cobra asked. He moved around the couch and sat down next to Natsu, Eric looked passed out in his arms. "That was you guys?"

Lucy nodded proudly. "Mhm! We've been training hard for the upcoming grand magic games!"

"Speaking of those." Erza said. "Natsu, we want you to come back to Fair Tail. "

A tense silence fell on the group.

"What..?"

"Fairy tail is in bad condition..." Gray said, waking up from his little "nap." "We need every Mage we can get."

Natsu looked down. "The whole point of living here... With Cobra and my family... Was so I could forget about magic."

"But Natsu-" Lucy said but Cobra cut her off.

"You honestly expect us use magic again? After all the trouble it's caused us?"

"I wasn't asking for you to come." Erza said casting him a look.

Natsu snapped at her. "Cobra is my husband now! You can't just take me and leave him behind! "

"So you are coming back with us?" Happy asked hopefully.

"I never said that." Aaron shifted in her lap and she lowered her voice. He was asleep now. "I think it would be best if Cobra and I talked about this tomorrow." They both stood up, cobra leaving first to put Eric to bed. "Your welcome to stay the night... I'm not making any promises..."

She too then left. The three mages looked to each other anxiously. Happy watched his former friend go. So much tension was under one roof...

"Natsu you need to relax." Cobra said from his spot seated on the edge of their king sized bed.

"How can I relax?!" She said, almost sounding hysterical. She waved her arm to their bedroom door. "My old friends are down stairs asking me to come back to fairy tail! The ONE thing I don't want to do! That I never wanted to do!"

"Natsu," Cobra grabbed her hand and brought her close to him, holding her hands in his gently. "You need to keep your voice down and relax. You'll wake the boys and your friends will hear you..."

Natsu took a deep breathe but still didn't look happy. She leaned her head down so it rested on his shoulder. "I just... I don't know what to do..."

Cobra wrapped his muscled arms around her. "The boys have been asking about magic..."

"I know." She whispered.

"Their the kids of two strong dragon slayers... We need to teach them about magic eventually."

Natsu's shoulders started shaking. "But what about our life right now? Our friends, The Dragon's Den, our children... Are we just..." She took a shuttered breathe and leaned back to look him in the eye. She was on the brink of tears. "Are we going to throw all of this away? And go back to how it was before? When we still used magic?"

Cobra was pained to see his love so miserable and conflicted. He put a hand on her cheek and she nuzzled it gratefully, holding back tears as her breathe became sputtered and wheezy.

"The least we could do is help your old friends..." He said gently. Natsu's watery eyes looked to him. "They weren't lying when they said Fairy Tail was in bad condition... Some nasty stuff has happened, they've been gone for seven years and they can barely afford their already crappy new guild hall... I heard it all."

Natsu looked down again, at the hands Cobra held in his. She could see both their wedding bands glinting together, she can remember the words Cobra had etched to the inside of them. 'Together forever'

"All we're doing is helping them get back on their feet?" She looked in his eye. "After that, you promise we'll come back here?"

"I promise. We're not staying and we're not joining the guild." Natsu hugged her husband and he hugged her back.

"I guess I need to tell them were going home with them..." Natsu muttered with her pouty face.

The poison dragon chuckled. "You don't have to tell them tonight." He kissed her neck and she blushed.

"My friends are down stairs..."

"I know." He kissed her neck again.

"So they would probably hear us..."

"I accept that challenge." He yanked her onto the bed and she yelped and started laughing. That was soon quieted though as he kissed her deeply and held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

Return

"ROAD TRIP!" Eric screamed, running through the house half naked. Cobra was chasing after him waring only a pair of boxers.

"Get back here, Junior! It's your turn!"

"But I don't want a bath!" The little clone leapt onto the couch and held a pillow up like a shield.

Cobra stood in front of him, ready to strike and snatch him up. "Then I guess your not going on the trip..."

"What?! No way!" Eric looked crestfallen at his father, who then lunged forward and picked him up. Cobra flipped him upside down and held him tight. "Papa!"

"Surrender." Cobra said looking down at him. Eric puffed his cheeks out in a pout and relaxed. "Good boy."

He then carried the child back to the bathroom. Lucy and the others watched him go.

"He's different from before." Erza said taking a bite of cake. Her eyes lit up and she held it up like it was some kind of god send. "This cake is amazing! I've never tasted anything better!"

"Cobra made it. He's trying out a new recipe for our desert menu." Natsu said putting a plate in front of Aaron. The little pink haired boy looked at his breakfast and then to Erza's cake.

"Momma why does she get cake for breakfast?" He asked pointing at her.

"Because she's Erza..." Natsu said simply then walked away.

"Can I be Erza?" Aaron asked smiling.

Lucy laughed at him. "I think you should just be you."

Aaron frowned. "Okay..."

"Eat up!" Natsu said pointing at him. He nodded and dug into his food.

Happy sat on the table watching Natsu. "Ne~ Natsu. I'm really glad we're all going to be together again!"

The pinkette glanced over her shoulder at the blue cat and smiled lightly. "I missed you all. Believe it or not..."

"We missed you to." Gray said smirking. "I don't have anyone to fight with now sense you vanished."

"No one sneaks into my bed anymore..." Lucy sighed.

"You actually missed that?" Natsu chuckled as she sat down next to her son.

"After I thought you died? I actually did..." Lucy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

Natsu chuckled along with everyone else at the table. She then turned her attention to Erza. "So, what have I missed?"

The Titania put her fork down on her empty plate. "A lot actually."

She went into a long story of all the adventures Natsu missed out on. Adventures like Edolas, and the S class exams. Lucy, Gray and Happy would throw their own input into the story every now and again. Natsu also missed her own funeral. It had been a touching ceremony apparently. By the time they finished talking and wrapped their story up Cobra was walking out fully clothed with Eric, wrapped like a cocoon, in a towel.

"That's a funny sight..." Lucy said grinning.

Cobra sat down at the table and put Eric in his lap. The kid looked very content with his life as he just nestled into his wrappings and leaned against the mans chest. "I don't know what's up with him... But he just loves it when I do this."

Gray leaned forward. "Oh, we ran into your old guild, Orecion Seis."

The Maroon haired male looked very surprised. "What? They should still be in jail?"

"They were." Erza put in. "They escaped. And caused a whole lot of trouble..."

"I got kidnapped..." Lucy pouted at the memory.

"I'll be da- er... Well then." He caught himself before cursing right in front of his kids. Natsu smiled in approval.

"They asked about you." Erza said weaving her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "They were also looking for you while they had been out and about. They thought we did something with you."

Cobra smiled a little to himself. "Haha... That's surprising... Didn't think they would actually try looking for me."

"Who wouldn't look for their friend?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dark guilds aren't the same as normal guilds..." Cobra muttered then pat Eric's head. "Ready to go get dressed Junior?"

"Yes!" The kid squirmed in his towel trying to get out but Cobra kept him wrapped up.

"Not here... There's girls present."

Eric stuck his tongue out and let his dad carry him away again.

Once gone Happy padded over to Natsu. "Why does he call him junior?"

"Probably because he looks so much like himself." Lucy said. "Give him the same hair style and Cobra's got a mini me."

Natsu laughed and pet Happy's head. "He calls him Junior because he is. His name is Eric Junior. Because Cobra is Eric Senior."

"Cobra's real name is Eric then?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded.

"He wasn't using the name much anymore so I wanted to name one of our sons Eric."

"What about me? Where'd my name come from?" Aaron asked, eggs were all over his cheeks.

Natsu grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. "Aaron was the name of aunt Eliptons dad. He passed away shortly before your birth."

"Oh..." Aaron winced as he was cleaned up. "Momma when do we leave?"

Natsu strained a smile as she glanced to her friends.

"Whenever your ready." Erza said smiling softly.

Natsu nodded then picked Aaron up and walked away to find Cobra. He was in the boys rooms packing up a few of their clothes into a small suit case. He looked up when Natsu entered.

"You okay Hun? You look worried."

Natsu put Aaron down and he scurried to his brother. "I'm still a little nervous about this trip..."

Cobra closed the suit case. "I told you... We're not staying so you don't have to worry."

"I know but I'm going to be seeing my whole guild again." She played with the edge of her shirt. "They thought I've been dead this whole time..."

"I'll be right there with you, Natsu. If you're uncomfortable just tell me and I'll do something about it." He caressed her arm and she nodded.

"Are you okay Momma?" Eric asked looking at her.

"Yes, baby, I'm just fine." She leaned down and smiled at him. "Ready for our little vacation?"

"Yeah!" The twins cheered. Cobra laughed then noticed something about Natsu.

"Uh babe.. You got a mark there on your neck." He pointed at it.

"Yes I know, it's your fault." She said somewhat sternly. She grabbed some of her hair and organized it so it covered up the hicky better. "Now lets go. The faster we do this the faster it's over and we come home."

"Road trip!" Aaron and Eric shouted together then ran out of the room.

Cobra shook his head smirking. "They are to much like you."

"I know... Trust me I know..."

Natsu changed into her old clothes, adjusting them obviously so her shirt closed now. Her scarf was nestled around her neck and she moved about in her old black and orange uniform. "Hand made." She muttered to herself proudly

Cobra was slipping on a white jacket that was trimmed in fur. He looked almost the same as before when he was part of Orecion series, all he did was look more mature and had only one eye.

"I forgot what it felt like to dress for a guild hall." Cobra said slipping on a pair of black gloves and stretching his hand.

Natsu giggled. "If it means anything, you look very sexy."

Cobra smirked; it was that old one, the cocky one Natsu had only seen while fighting him. "Thanks, shall we go now?"

The trip was miserable for both Cobra and Natsu. Trains have never been their forte at all. They remained curled up in on themselves as the train trekked on and their kids remained like little balls of energy.

"Guys..." Natsu said, a hand shot to her mouth holding in the desire to vomit. She swallowed it down and groaned. "Cobra and I.. We're going to try and get some rest... Will you please watch Eric and Aaron..?"

"Of course!" Lucy said smiling.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"You can trust us." Erza said and Gray just nodded his head.

"Thanks..." Natsu then left back to her own seat where her and Cobra would remain completely incapacitated for the rest of the ride.

"I'm glad Natsu still trust us." Lucy said happily.

"Why wouldn't she, she is the same person." Gray added. "Well... More or less."

"Guys." Happy said holding a paw up.

"What is it?" Erza asked curiously.

"How do we babysit kids who aren't here?"

No one moved and just stared at the blue feline. He sat in Lucy's lap peacefully. The blondes head whipped around franticly as she too noticed that the twins were not here. "Oh no..."

Gray got up and rushed to Natsu and Cobra's seats. The two looked unconscious and green as Gray checked for the kids. They weren't here either.

He cast Erza a fearful glance and she got the hint. "Natsu is going to kill us."

"How do we manage to loose kids after she just told us to watch them?!" Lucy hissed urgently. Happy was gripped in her arms and she looked like she was suffocating him.

"Ssshhhh!" Gray hissed coming back. "Natsu and Cobra are passed out. We can't wake them until we find the kids!"

"How much longer till we reach magnolia?!" Lucy asked sweating bullets. They all looked to the clock in the train car.

One hour.

"We're dead!" Lucy almost screamed but Erza slapped an armor clad hand over her mouth.

"No we're not! They couldn't have gotten far their six years old! They are either in this train car or one of the ones next to us! They have to be!"

"Lets split up!" Gray suggested.

Lucy nodded her head quickly. "Happy and I will check this car and the one ahead of us."

"Aye sir!"

"Then Gray and I will check the one behind us."

"What if we don't fine them?" Happy asked.

Lucy knocked him on the head. "We will find them! I hope..."

"Lets go!" Gray said and everyone scattered.

Lucy let Happy go to check under the seats sense he was smaller and could fit. The blonde weaved between the isle and checked each seat twice, making sure to subtly pass by the two sick dragon slayers. Neither her or Happy found them in the current car.

"Natsu is going to kill us." Lucy said, a gloom cloud hovering over her.

"I'm worried about Cobra." Happy said. "I remember my fight with him..."

"I'm to young and pretty to die!" Lucy said yanking on her hair.

"Sure..." Happy muttered. "We still have the other car to check. They could be there!"

"Yeah your right!" Lucy cheered. "Lets go Happy!"

The Celestial wizard hurried to the end of the train and slowly opened the door. She stared at the little space there was to cross over into the next car. She sweat dropped not wanting to go.

"What's taking so long?" Happy piped up from behind.

"N-nothing..." Lucy nervously smile back at Happy then looked to the car ahead then "I'm gonna kill these kids for making us look for them..."

She slowly stepped onto the platform. It jumped and she yelped clutching onto the chain railing.

"You okay Lucy?" The blue cat asked flying by her.

She watches him go. "You stupid fur ball! Take me with you!"

"But your already across." Happy dead panned then opened the door an flew inside. Lucy clenched her fist.

"I'm going to kill you too... Making me do this-I could die..." She hurried across, even though it wasn't that much space, and closed the door behind her. It was a dining car and not many people were in it. Just a few adults drinking alcohol. Happy was standing on one of the bar stools, waiting patiently.

"What took you so long?" He asked, a fish in his mouth that he probably snagged from the fridge behind the bar counter.

"Shut it fur ball before I toss you out the window." Lucy jerked her thumb to an open one then checked underneath the seats. She didn't find any children and she didn't see them in any of the seats. "Oh man... I really hope we find them or were dead..."

Erza had her arms crossed and was tapping the ground. They currently resided inside a storage car, everyones luggage and boxes of trading goods were stacked and and piked around them. Gray was currently checking behind a few of the boxes, when he came back out empty handed and alone the Titania thought she going to scream and punch a wall out.

"They aren't back there." Gray said wiping his boxers off. He went in with clothes on...

"Where could they have gone? This is the last car and unless Lucy found them or we missed them, then their not on the train." Erza sounded frustrated. She didn't want to let her friend down, especially after just reuniting with her after so many years apart!

"I didn't find them but I found something else." Gray suddenly held up a sheathed knife. Erza raised an eyebrow at it. "It was next to one of the boxes, there were a couple of them back there that were broken into."

"You think there are robbers on the train?"

"It's possible."

"Damn it." Erza cursed and threw her arms down, frustrated. This is just what she needed. She looked back to Gray seriously. "We need to find the robbers, if their here."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What about the kids?"

"They aren't on our end, maybe Lucy will find them. Besides, if they are on the train and so are those thieves then the kids are in danger."

Gray nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. I don't know what they stole, the boxes are completely empty."

"How many?"

"Four."

Erza glanced to the side in thought. "We can only assume someone was bringing a special something along... And it's going to have to be expensive."

"Where do we start looking?" Gray asked. He kept the knife in his hand, maybe it could be useful.

"Lets retrace our steps. There aren't any windows or exits in this car they could use." She turned and opened the door looking pissed off. "That means we passed them on the way up here."

Lucy felt embarrassed. She was siting here, flirting up the bartender like a slut, while happy went through behind the bar.

"Really? Tweny years? That's impressive." She cooed twirling the drink she ordered from him.

The man smirked and looked proud of himself. "I know, it's not easy to stay a bartender for that long."

"I bet." She pretended to take a long drink so she wouldn't have to talk as much to him. He was scruffy and Middle Aged so she really didn't want to be doing this with him. She smiled at him and kicked the bar, a signal to happy to hurry the fuck up.

"What was that?" The man asked looking over the edge.

"I don't know." Lucy said innocently giving him puppy dog eyes and using her other arm to extenuate her breasts. He fell hook line and sinker for her charade.

Happy in the mean time was going through the cabinet area under the bar itself. He moved around glasses and bottles of empty and foul smelling liquid. He came out the other side having found no kid. As e opened the door there was THUNK sound and a yelp of pain.

The bartender turned to see what it was but Lucy shot her hand out to graze his stubbly chin with her fingers. She shuttered at the feeling. He stopped and looked back at her, smirking suggestively. She held back the desire to gag and throw up.

Happy moved the cabinet to see one of twins sitting in the ground holding their chin. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Ah! Which one are you?" Happy asked padding over on his little paws.

"A-Aaron..." The pinkette hiccuped.

Happy held out his paws. "Don't cry! Big boys don't cry right?" He flailed them a little as if this would calm down the child.

Aaron stopped crying and held his arms out. At first Happy wasn't sure what he wanted, but then the kid snatched him up and cuddled him like his favorite toy. The cat mad a strangled noise as Aaron stood up and walked out from behind the bar, obviously okay now that he had a toy to hug.

Lucy instantly saw him and jumped away from the bar. "Well it was great talking to you but I need to go bye!" She said all this very fast and dived for Aaron. The pink haired boy was surprised when she picked him up and took off with him. The bartender was looking very confused and disappointed.

"No no! Aunt Lucy stop!" Aaron started squirming in her arms.

"Where have you been?!" Lucy scolded holding the kid at arms length.

"Exploring..." He looked guilty and sadly at the floor.

"I noticed. Where's your brother?"

"With the other men."

Lucy paled looking very scared. "..What men...?"

"The ones in the very front of the train."

Lucy put the kid down and brought out her keys. "Open, gate of the virgin! Virgo!"

In a puff of smoke the pink haired made was their. Aaron dropped happy and started clapping excitedly. "Cool! Do it again do it again!"

"Something wrong princess?" The spirit asked in her monotone voice.

"I want you to watch Aaron! This kid!" She pointed at him. "Protect him! Make sure he doesn't go anywhere and stays safe!"

"Yes princess." Virgo bowed her head.

"Happy lets go!" Lucy spun around to run back through the food car and all the way up to the front of the train.

"Aye!" Happy shouted and followed after her.

Lucy ran through each car as quickly as she could, when she reached the last one she kicked the door in and grabbed her whip. "Eric?!"

The kid was sitting on a spinning chair holding a brown Bag. "Hi Aunt Lucy!"

Two men who were arguing over steering slowly turned around to look at her. Both were dressed in black, one was small and skinny the other big and burly. Both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who's that?" The small one asked.

"I don't know..." The big man stood up strait showing off his size to intimidate Lucy, it worked. "What are ya doing here girl?"

Lucy glanced to Eric and the bag he had. Based on its shape it was full of random stuff. She looked back at the man. He smirked.

"I know this kid ain't yours, he called you Aunty after all."

"Look at her hand!" The small man pointed to her guild mark. "She's a Mage! She's here to stop us!"

The man growled and started at her. "To bad girly. You were pretty cute."

Lucy meeped in fear and backed up a little. The man reached out to grab her wen suddenly a knife came swooping past her head, barely taking her ear off, and stabbed him in the same hand.

He wailed and stumbled back. "What the?!"

He looked up just in time to see an armor clad boot coming at him and nail him right in the face. He fell back unconscious. Erza stood over his body, she looked at Lucy with fury in her eyes.

"Are you okay?!"

Lucy was shaking in her boots. "I am now.. Where's Gray?"

"Right here." The raven haired ice Mage came right up behind her and she sighed in relief.

"Where's the boys?" Erza demanded.

"Ah, Virgo has Aaron. Erik is-" She was cut of by the sound of yelling.

"Put me down you stupid man!"

Everyone one whipped their heads towards Eric, who was clutched in the other mans arms. He was pundit on the arm that was shoved under his armpits and holding him up, the feeble attempts to be freed were stopped however as the skinny man shoved a knife up under his chin. He whimpered in fear an liked like he was going to cry.

Erza looked enraged. "How dare you take a child hostage!"

"I won't hurt the kid as long as you leave! I'm taking this sack of cash and jumping!"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"Their bandits." Gray hissed through grit teeth. "We found empty bags and crates in the back of the train their stealing everyone's stuff."

"That's right." The man said. He pointed the knife at the group of fairy tail mages. "Now, I'm going to kick this emergency break, the trains going to stop and I'm going to- GUUAAAHHH!"

He flung the knife away and ripped the little maroon haired boy off his arm. Swollen purple bite marks were left where Eric had but him. "That burns, you brat!" He through the kid to the side violently. Happy Dived for the kid an snatched him up before he hit the hot boiler and wounded himself badly.

The man cradle his arm to his chest and looked up at the mages. Erza was standing in front of him. Her eyes shadowed as she cracked her knuckles.

"It's cowardly to use children as a hostage."

The man looked like he wet himself. He threw a hand out. "W-w-wait! The train drivers have bailed! I'm the only one who knows how to drive the train so you can't-"

He was cut off as Erza punched him hard in the jaw. He fell over next to his friend, knocked out.

"Erza!" Lucy wailed. "How do we stop the train!"

"We'll figure it out eventually." Erza said calmly as she shook her hand.

Gray pointed out the front of the train. "Uh, guys." Urgency and fear laced his voice. "Isn't that the train station for Magnolia?"

Everyone looked out the front to see the building coming at them very fast.

"Why yes..." Erza stated. "Yes it is."

"Hit the emergency break!" Lucy screamed. She latched onto Gray, Happy and Eric as Erza dove for a red lever on the floor and yanked it so hard it broke. The train started screeching as the brakes were applied and it went lurching forward. Everyone in the front of the train screamed as fear of injuring someone or a crash came upon them. Luckily the train slowed down to a stop just in time so no one was suspicious and nothing bad happened.

Happy went limp from exhaustion and dropped Eric, who plopped innocently on the ground.

Erza sighed in relief before bending down and looking at the skinny bandits bite mark. It was swollen and purple, yellow and red puss festering out of it. She glanced over to Eric with a smirk.

"You have potential little man."

Eric smiled bashfully at Erza's compliment. "Thanks..."

"Can we go now?! With the train stopped Natsu and Cobra are going to wake up soon!"

"Good idea." Gray snatched up the bag to give to the authorities and Lucy grabbed Eric and Happy. "Lets get out of here."

Natsu came of the train holding her still queazy stomach. "I remember how much I hate trains now..."

Cobra nodded his head in agreement. His own face was still green and his movements sluggish. Once on solid ground he looked around the station. "Where's your friends and the boys?"

"I don't know." Natsu glanced around nervously, also noticing the absence of her children and their babysitters.

"Momma! Papa!" The twins came running up from the side and leapt onto their mother.

"Their you guys are!" Natsu hugged her children tightly and kissed both their heads. "You weren't trouble to my friends were you?"

"No not at all!" Aaron said happily.

"And they watched you the whole time?" Cobra asked picking Eric up.

"Yep! We played together and had fun!" He hugged his father around his neck and smiled gleefully. The three mages sighed in relief that the children didn't rat them out.

Behind them the police were pulling off the bodies of the hijackers. Natsu looked over.

"Oh my... We're they on the train?"

Lucy glanced behind herself nervously to look at them. "I guess so..."

"Who would have thought." She murmured and hugged Aaron closer to herself. "I'm glad you boys didn't get involved in that."

"Yeah... " Happy chuckled. Erza grabbed his tail and yanked him behind her.

"Everything is fine now though." She said smiling. "The children are fine and we all made it home safe and sound."

"Lets head off to the guild." Gray said smirking. "I bet everyone is going to be excited for the gift we brought back."

Natsu nodded nervously and followed them back into the Magnolia town with Cobra right beside her. Eric moved to the top of his dads shoulders and lay comfortably on his fluffy maroon hair.

"Papa."

"What is it, junior?"

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm the poison dragon slayer."

"Okay."

(yo kittens! I got something important to say so READ THIS! lots of you guy have been going back and forth on what should happen at the end. Should they stay or should they go? -aren't those songLyrics...?- anyway. I have a poll going on right now where you guys get to vote on what Cobra and Natsu will choose to do at the end of the story. So go ahead I over to my profile if you want to take a vote! Please and thank you!)


	9. Chapter 9

Outburst

Natsu stared at the small broken down guild hall before her. Her small hand gripped tightly in Cobra's larger one, she was glad the guild was more run down now. She doubted she would have been able to go inside the massive castle like structure they had had before she was taken away.

Eric tilted his head. "It looks like a windmill..."

"It is..." Lucy said scratching her head. No one made a move to go into the building where people could be heard chatting and fighting. A chair came flying out at one point and Cobra had side stepped so as not to get a face full of wood. "They're very energetic aren't they..." He muttered. Gray looked over at him.

"That's right, you've never seen our full guild."

"Nope." He dead panned. "Just those of you who came to Nirvana."

"Which was basically all of us here right now..." Lucy said with a small sweat drop. "This will be interesting for both of you guys huh..."

"Let's go inside already!" Happy said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Eric and Aaron cheered at the same time. Natsu bite her lip and let go of Cobra's hand so she could approach the door. One shaky hand reached for the door nob... And she slowly opened it.

Inside people were laughing and cheering as a few people tussled around in a play fight. Cans sat drinking on the guild bar that MiraJane was behind along with a purple haired girl Natsu didn't recognize. Laxus was surrounded by his private group alone in the corner and everyone was watching Gajeel wrestle with Elfman. Natsu felt her heart speed up and her eyes began to burn... It was just like the old days, back when she was still male and she would fight with Grey and Erza. People would take bets on who would win but never found out because Master Makarov would break it apart. Natsu wiped at her eyes before she actually cried. She remembered saying that she never wanted to come back here... She guessed a part of her really did.

"Natsu?" A little girls voice asked suddenly. Her onyx eyes looked to the speaker and she saw Wendy. Sweet little Wendy with Charle gripped in her arms, she had wide eyes and a look of shock on her face.

Someone else had hear her because some eldest called out Natsu's name and soon everyone was stopping what they were doing to look at their gender-bent friend. Master Makarov stood up on the guild halls' bar to see around people and stare at the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu...?"

She gripped her clothes and felt Cobra come up behind her. Her sons were with him and her other friends came to stand beside them. She felt like she had a thousand pairs of eyes on her, boring into her soul and body like the scars she once held on her skin. Her mouth was dry and she didn't know what to say. No one registered Cobra or the kids, just Natsu.

"Is it... Really you..?" Wendy asked coming forward slowly. Natsu could see the deep gashes along her cheeks and neck where her skin show. The scars all the dragon slayers held on their bodies. She felt ashamed that she no longer had hers while everyone still suffered with the horrible memory permanently engraved into their skin.

Natsu swallowed a lump in her throat and knelt down to look at Wendy from her height. She reached out and drew her thumb across the smaller girls cheek, feeling very motherly she wiped away the tears brimming along the blue haired girls' eyes. "Yeah... It's me." She made sure to be loud enough so everyone could hear her. "I came back for a little while... I know I may look different but-"

She was cut off as Wendy and Charle both lunged forward and hugged her tightly. The girls shoulders starts shaking and she clung harder, thinking Natsu would suddenly vanish if she let go. "Your alive!"

Everyone came barreling forward at that. "Oh no.." Erza said seriously. The entire guild came at them like a stampede.

"Papa!" Aaron said, scared. Cobra quickly knelt down and grabbed his boys before moving out of the way with Lucy, Grey and Happy; so they wouldn't be trampled in the onslaught. The Titania tried to grab Natsu but she got swept away by the crowd.

"Natsu!" Cobra shouted over the voices of the many guild members as he tried to reach his wife. He could barely hear we fear amongst all the thoughts and voices that were ringing in his sensitive ears.

"What happened to you?!"

Are those tits real?!"

"Where have you been!"

"Why didn't you come back?!"

"Did the dark guild keep you hostage this whole time?!"

More and more questions were being thrown at her from all places. She was completely surrounded.

"G-guys..." She said.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are those ankle biters?"

"Isn't that guy from Oración seis?"

"Please- one at a time!" She tried again. She started getting nervous and scared. She could hear Cobra calling to her through the crowd but she could see him. She felt fear seep into her body and grab her with its sharp claws.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"Where are your scars?"

"What made you come back?"

"Natsu!"

She pried Wendy off her body who was asking he own question. "Stop! Stop talking!" No on listened and Natsu felt her body heat up. "STOP IT!"

No one expected fire to come spiraling out of her body. It came in such a large amount as Natsu just screamed and became the center of the inferno. Her hands clasped over her ears, she screamed and screamed for everyone to shut up. She opened her eyes and realized that she was injuring everyone with her fire. She attempted to get control of her self and the magic but she hasn't used it in years so the flames did not bend to her will. Tears steamed down her face as she tried and tried to stop the fire. She saw her own children shout in fear as a column of flames shot out at them. She threw a hand out shrieking. "NO!"

She watched as Cobra jumped in the way and his body was engulfed. He screamed and fell on the ground writhing and rolling to put the fire out. Natsu felt her heart drop and her eyes widen in horror.

"P-papa!" Erik cried. Aaron was already in tears cowering behind Lucy as their father burned.

"COBRA!" Natsu screamed. And her flames instantly went out. The ones on Cobra's body and around the guild snuffed out as well. The poison dragon was curled up on the ground breathing hard. His breath was wheezy and hoarse, and he looked in pain, his skin burned and his clothes were black. Natsu started to reach a hand out but instead turned and fled from the guild.

'I knew this was a horrible idea!' She thought as she fled.

"Natsu..." Cobra whimpered as he tried to get up. Wendy was instantly at his side.

"Stay still!" She said as she quickly started healing his wounds. Everyone else stood around confused and scared for Natsu. The small guild master stepped forward and watched the empty guild hall doors.

He took a deep breath. "Everyone." The entire guild looked down to him in a respected silence. "It was very rude of us to do that... If Natsu compares to how the others acted when they first got back... We should have known..."

The guild members looked down ashamed of themselves. "Sorry master." Many of them said. There was a silence in the air, all that was heard were the whimpers of two children as they asked where their mother went.

"She'll be back don't worry..." Lucy was telling them soothingly. "I know she will and all this was an accident she's not scary right?"

The pink twin shook his head. "I want momma back..."

"I want a hug..." Eric muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Happy wrapped his nubby arms around the small boy who hugged him back, treating the cat like a stuffed animal. Cobra day up stiffly as Wendy finished healing the burns on his body.

"I'm going to find Natsu." He declared.

"We'll come." Gajeel said, stepping forward with a mute Laxus.

"I think it's best I do it myself." The poison Dragon said bitterly as he stood.

"But we can relate..." Wendy said quietly. "We were the same when we came home..."

Cobra looked all of them over. His one eye trailing their bodies and their marks. He stopped at Laxus's throat, it look mauled and ripped to shreds, Erza wasn't kidding... He really did have his Vocal chords violently ripped out.

He sighed. "Alright... She didn't go far. She's sitting at a river bank."

"I know where that is." Wendy said smiling. She then walked out of the guild, Charle following and the other dragon slayers following the cat.

Once they were far enough from the guild Wendy slowed to walk beside Cobra. "We remember you." She said happily.

The maroon haired man looked down at her curiously. "You remember me? I expect you to, we've met before."

She nodded. "Yeah. But you saved me and Laxus back underground." Cobra blinked at her then looked to the blonde. He too now remembered it, when he had taken his metal bar and broken the blonde mans shackles and he had run off with the little blue haired girl. He was surprised.

"That was you two? I barely recognized you with all the bruises and blood and malnutrition."

Wendy giggled. He was surprised at that too, she was able to laugh while thinking back on such horrible times. "Yeah. We're a lot better now."

Cobra looked to Laxus. He made a few signs with his hands and the thunder dragon slayer looked shocked, he then grinned and returned a few hand signs.

"You can talk to him?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, I've got a fried back at my home village who can't talk. So we learned sign language so we could."

"Your village, have you been there this whole time?" Charle asked.

"Yup. After the riot, someone started using magic and caused a big cave in."

"My fault." The iron dragon slayer said raising his hand. Cobra cast him a look before looking ahead and continuing his story.

"We'll, when the roof caved in and the ground split open me and Natsu fell in. I blacked out and web I woke up again we were outside..."

"You must have fallen into the under water ravine." Wendy said. "We had to cross a bride over it to get out."

Laxus made a few more signs: I thought I saw someone down there, thought maybe a prisoner threw a guard down there.

"You thought wrong." Cobra grinned. "Me and Natsu woke up in a lake where the Ravine emptied out. We were then found by our two friends, Elipton and Noir. He's the mute one."

Laxus nodded.

"We've been living in the town sense."

"How'd your relationship start?" Wendy asked curiously.

Cobra actually blushed. "It just... Kinda happened? In a fort of pillows and blankets..." He muttered the last part. Gajeel asked what he said and he responded with "oh nothing..."

"There's Natsu!" Charle said, pointing to the woman. Cobra took off in a run and the others followed more slowly. He saw her sitting at the edge of a river bank, tossing rocks into the water. He slowed down to a walks as he went down a steep hill to get to her. Natsu glanced back when she heard his shoes crunch on the gravel. Her pain filled onyx eyes flicked over his body quickly.

"It's okay." He said sitting next to her. "You didn't give me any scars."

"Any new ones..." She muttered and looked down at the river. Cobra wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him.

"I'm really sorry..." She said in a shaky voice. "I-I don't mean to, I swear..."

"It's okay." He said soothingly.

"I've lost control of my magic..."

"You think I haven't?" Cobra chuckled. "We haven't used it in practically fourteen years? Longer for me cause I was stuck in jail for a little longer... But you get the idea..."

She closed her eyes and curled up next to him. "I still think that coming here was a horrible idea."

"We don't." Wendy said sitting on her other side, Charle in her lap. Laxus and Gajeel stood behind them. Natsu looked at each of them individually.

"I'm so sorry guys..."

"It's fine." Gajeel shrugged.

She smiled at them. "It's really good to see you all again. After all that..."

"We're over it now." The iron dragon slayer interrupted. "It's in the past and we can't do shit about it now."

They all smiled at that. Natsu suddenly reached behind he and took off her necklace. "Hey Wendy." She handed the pretty gold and red jewelry to the girl. "This necklace cleared me off all the scars I had. It can't anymore but... Can you somehow recreate the magic? Sense you can heal too?"

Wendy looked it over and seemed to be concentrating. "Yeah, I think I can." She spun around to look at Laxus with a benign face. "You might be able to talk again!"

The blonde smiled and gave a thumbs up. Natsu looked at Cobra and reached a hand out to touch his right eye. "You can see again."

Cobra smiled and put his hand over hers. "Thanks but... I'll keep this the way it is."

Natsu looked surprised. "Really? You sure?"

He nodded and kissed her hand. "I kind of like it like this."

"Your weird." Gajeel muttered.

"And your brain is full of metal."

" oh yeah you wanna-"

"Don't start anything with me." Cobra smiled back at him. His ears twitching up and down. "Or I'll tell everyone in the guild your a big daddies boy."

Gajeel paled. Laxus glanced away, his cheeks puffed out in a laugh and Wendy was giggling.

"Your a daddies boy?" Natsu asked holding in giggles.

"Shut UP." Gajeel snapped and turned around, storming back to the guild.

Cobra stood up and offered to help her stand. She took it and kept holding his hand. "We can learn to control our magic. We did it once we can do it again."

Natsu smiled. "Yeah. Then we can forget all over again when we leave."

Cobra laughed. "Yes we can."

"Come on." Charle said crossing her arms. "Those boys are crying for you right?"

"Ah! My sons! I'm coming babies!" Natsu took off in a dead sprint. Everyone else sweat dropped.

Laxus did more sign language: she hasn't changed at all.

"You got that right..." Wendy and Cobra said at the same time.

Back at the guild Natsu was cuddling her boys like a cat and her kittens. She held them close and was nuzzling them with her face. "I'm so sorry I scared you boys I won't do it ever again, I love you both." She kissed their heads and they giggled, loving the attention. Cobra was sitting on the table next to her laughing.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said coming up. The pinkette lifted her head, the entire guild was behind Lucy but giving her much more space this time. "We were all thinking, we want to have a party, like in the old days! What do you say?"

"It's a welcome back party!" Mira said clapping her hands.

"We'll drink and Dance!" Cana said growing a mug of beer in the air before downing it.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "I don't see why not."

Everyone exploded into cheers. An old times fairy tail party started, MiraJane and her sister Liasana got a happy updraft dog playing and everyone started doing their own thing. Talking, dancing, fight. Natsu started a conversation with Maskrov; just to fill him in on everything and he did the same. Telling her about the grand magic games and how she and Cobra would both participate in the main group. She accepted her temporary guild mark on her shoulder and watched Cobra get his own on his chest, he said it was the same place where his old Oración seis one used to be.

"So after this you'll really leave again?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah..." Natsu sighed. "We're really sorry but we liked our old boring lives. We can visit though. We got magic filled boys under our care after all."

Makarov smiled proudly. "It's great to see you all grown up. You look so mature, albeit your gender is a surprise... But your still a very fine adult."

Natsu smiled kindly at him. "Thanks gramps."

Cana suddenly came up and hooked her arm with Natsu's. "Hey girl. Me and Lucy just had a great idea for a dance, and we NEED you to join us."

"Ah-but well-I don't exactly-" She didn't finish. The drunkard was already absconding with her to a back room where Lucy and MiraJane stood waiting.

Cobra scratches the back of his head. "That was interesting."

Makarov cleared his throat and the poison dragon looked to him. "I just want you to know I do not approve of your relationship with Natsu."

Cobras jaw dropped. "Say what?! But we're already married! And have a family!"

"I know. But I still don't like it." He jabbed at Cobra's chest and he was surprised the old mans small hands felt so strong. "You were in a dark guild most of your life, you were raised in one and you tied killing both Erza and Natsu. I can't approve of this."

Cobra didn't know what to say. He can't take back what he did in the past just make up for it now. He knew for one thing there was no way in hell he was letting either of his sons join a Dark guild. He'd sooner gouge out his other eye with his own hands.

"There's something else..." The old man said and Cobra returned from thinking and asked what was up. "The magic council pronounced you dead after seven years of your absence."

"Okay? So?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So when you go strolling into the grand magic games as part of our team they will instantly detain you."

Cobra looked like he was thinking for a second then smirked. "Cobra did die."

"Excuse me?" Makarov asked confused.

"Cobra won't be going into the Grand magic games as part of Fairy Tail." The man flattened his hair out by ruffling it up, he now looked exactly like his son. "Eric Senior will."

The guild master smiled. "That's the spirit son."

"Look at that!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Cobra glanced over and his eye widened and his jaw dropped.

Natsu, Mira, Cana, and Lucy all stood in a line dressed in skimpy belly dancer outfits. The blonde and the pinkette didn't look to happy.

"When I said a dance I didn't mean this!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh well." Cana said smirking. "Hit it!"

Lisana pulled out a set of drums and started pounding out a bet. The purple haired girl, Kinana, was shaking a rice filled rain stick to add to the music. Many of the guild mates start clapping to the bet and add more and more rhythm to the song.

"Let's dance Natsu!" Cana said and started shaking her hips quickly.

"Why would we do this?!" She screamed as Mira Jane pressed her hip against hers and forced her to dance too.

"Cause we'll probably never get to do it again!" Cana laughed and snatched Lucy and forced her to dance. All the girls stared dancing swiftly, shaking their hips and stomachs and shoulders. All of them following Cana. They did twirls and clapped their hands, at one point they danced a little to sexually and boys cheered.

"Oh, baby!" Cobra screamed his face started to heat up and he could feel a reaction down stairs. His hands shot out and grabbed his sons heads and spun their bodies around.

"Hey!" Aaron shouted.

"We wanna watch!" Erik said dejectedly.

"Over my dead body." Cobra dead panned, watching Natsu's hips and chest intently. She could feel his stare on her and could already predict how the night was going to end. She started to cry of embarrassment.

"Cana I hate you so much!"

"I know!" The other girl cheered. The dance went on a little longer and when it finally ended Natsu rushed back to change.

"You are a lucky man." A few guys clapped Cobra on the shoulder. And he nodded in agreement. Natsu came back out dressed normally and shoved Cobra a little.

"You enjoyed that way to much I know you did!"

"I enjoyed every second of it." He snatched we up and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart she was left breathless.

"W-well then..."

"Eewww!" The twins said covering their faces. "You kissed again!"

Cobra ruffled their heads. "You kids will being doing it yourself one day."

"No we won't!" Aaron said.

"That's icky..." Eric said.

Their parents laughed. Natsu grabbed Cobra's hands. "Let's go dance please?"

"I don't see why not." Cobra chuckled and they disappeared into the happy dancing crowd their kids following them. The married couple danced together and Lucy and Erza danced with the boys, sometimes they would switch partners or all dance together. Big grins were on everyones faces the whole time.

As the night of their party came to a close MiraJane sat on a stool and lightly played the violin. Erik and Aaron lay curled up on a table, they had Cobra's jacket as a blanket over them while he and Natsu slow danced with a few others to Mira's song. Natsu had her arms around Cobra's neck and her head resting against his chest. He had both his arms around her own body.

"It's been forever sense we slow danced." The maroon haired male chuckled. Natsu hummed in agreement. She was getting tired and didn't mind their slow, lazy movements. She close her eyes as just enjoyed then feeling of Cobra leading her around softly and the light music playing in the background like a lullaby. Her husband looked down at her.

"I think it's time we went to bed." He told her. She hummed again and Cobra stopped, shaking her lightly. "Come on. Gotta take the boys to bed too."

They walked over and each picked up a child. As they walked away Erza came up to them, she held out a key with a number in it.

Natsu took it. "What's this?"

"A room down at the guild halls dorm rooms. It's just a little farther up the hill. I got payed for you."

"Thanks Erza." The pinkette smiled kindly.

Erza smiled back. "Anytime." Natsu took the key and she and Cobra started to head out of the guild.

"Oh and Natsu..." The Titania called after her friend.

Natsu stopped and glanced back.

"It really is good to have you back."

The fire dragon slayer smiled again, but more sadly this time. Before she turned and left with her family to their temporary home.


	10. Chapter 10

(Fair warning guys, in the chapter Cobra tells his kids his own version of the birds and bees.)

Reminisce

"Wow, so your really married?" Wendy asked. She was seated across from Natsu at one of the many tables the little guild hall had. Erik and Aaron sat with her eating their lunch and many of the other guild members surrounded them. All listening intently to any story their long lost friend had to tell.

"That's right." The salamnder said smiling. She held up her left hand and flashed the gold wedding band that sat comfortably on her ring finger. Many of her friends oohed and ahhed at it.

"Did you propose to Cobra or he to you?" Cana asked, chuckling to herself.

Natsu pouted, her cheeks puffing out. "He proposed to me!"

Everyone laughed.

"Was the wedding beautiful?" Lucy asked, Happy clutched in her arms.

"Was there fish?"

Natsu giggled. "Yes there was fish, Happy."

"I wish I had been there!"

"We all do." Erza said sadly. "I bet you looked beautiful in your dress,

Natsu."

The woman blushed and looked down, fiddling with the ring she held on her finger for all these years. She felt so nostalgic thinking of the memory.

"Momma what's a wedding?" Aaron asked.

Natsu looked down at her pink haired son and smiled. "A wedding is like a party, you throw it when two people who love each other a lot promise to stay with each other for the rest of their lives."

"A party?!" Eric asked excitedly. "Can we do a wedding?!"

Natsu laughed along with most of the guild making the little maroon haired boy blush and hide his face, probably thinking he said something stupid.

"Oh don't do that, baby." His mother said still laughing. She grabbed him and hugged him to her, he wrapped his little arms around her and hugged back, burying his face into her chest to hide it. "We were only playing,"

"Natsu." Carle got the pinkette's attention and looked over to where the white Exeed stood on the table next to Wendy. "Tell us the story of your wedding day."

"That's a great idea!" Wendy cheered.

Everyone started joining in on that.

"Story time!"

"We missed the actual thing so tell us what happened!"

"Was it nice?"

"Okay okay guys!" Natsu said throwing her hands out to quiet down her friends. "I'll tell you the story. Well... The day of the wedding wasn't all that great..."

Natsu jumped and yelped as a sudden burst of lightening exploded outside her window. Thick drops of water fell from the sky and landed hard against the window pains, drowning out any normal sounds with their roar. The pinkette stared sadly out the window as she sat on a chair in a back room of the town church. Her wedding dress hung peacefully on a closet door. It was a beautiful dress, pure white and fluffy at the bottom, it got much more snug from the hips up. A sash made up of her precious scarf was tied around the waist and the long sleeves were see through and glittery, her shoulders and collar bone would be visible when she wore it. Her vail was simple, just attached to a plain white headband and came down over her front to cloud her face.

She loved the dress and she loved Elipton more for buying it for her. She would have done it herself but their restaurant had just opened and they hadn't picked up enough speed to gain a lot of money yet.

Another clap of thunder made her jump and she flinched. She sighed and stared down at her hands instead, she looked at the finger that would soon be clad in gold with the ring Cobra would happily slip on her finger. It seemed naked without the pretty engagement ring she used to wear on it.

"Why does it have to rain..." She sighed sadly. "It's a wedding, the day should be bright and happy not gloomy like this..." She hung her head with another exasperated sigh. She lifted it up again when the door clicked open. Elipton was poking her head in, already wearing her green bridesmaid outfit. Green seems to have become a family color to Cobra and Natsu...

"Natsu?" The carrot top sounded surprised. "What are you doing you should be dressed!"

The pink haired girl looked to her and stood up. Elipton watched her slowly go and grab the dress off the hanged and toss it onto the chair.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Natsu sighed again. She's doing a lot of that. "The day is killing my mood..."

Elipton looked dumb struck. "Are you moping because of the weather?"

"Maybe..."

The older girl sighed and came into the room, making sure she closed the door behind her so no one could peek in, before walking up to Natsu.

"Listen, just because the sky is cloudy doesn't mean you can't be happy, right? It's your wedding day!" The girl hugged Natsu in an attempt to lift her spirits. She didn't hug back and Elipton pouted. She held her at arms length. "Now listen you! Your about to marry the man you love. You've spent years in this town with him, you've been through so much together how can you not be happy about marrying him? He's gonna be yours forever now!"

Natsu looked up at her with her onyx eyes. Eliptons own green ones were full of determination.

"Cobra is probably just as nervous about this as you are. This is the happiest day of your life, enjoy it."

The pinkette smiled at her and looked to the dress. "Help me out a little...?"

"Of course."

The dress wasn't that hard to slip into with Natsu's petite body. Her chest wasn't that big and didn't get in the way at all, she fit perfectly into it. She looked herself in the mirror after putting the vail on and spun around. She stopped for a moment and just stared at herself for a long time, a sad smile on her face.

Elipton came up behind her and adjusted the scarf around the brides waist. "What are you thinking?"

"I just..." She paused for a second. "I wonder what all my friends would think of me right now."

"I think they'd be happy for you."

"Yeah but... Their so used to seeing me as a boy. They imagined me being in a tuxedo getting married to a girl, instead it's the other way around, not only that but..."

"But it's Cobra?" The carrot top asked.

"Yeah." Natsu chuckled. "He used to be our enemy. He tried killing me and my friends when we first met."

Elipton whistled, "Dang girl, you seriously changed him. I can't see him hurting anyone for no real reason."

"We'll his change has a little to do with what we went through." Natsu could easily remember the days she spent in the prison cell. When Cobra first arrived he had been the same cocky, angry asshole she had seen back at nirvana; And the two of them still fought. Yelling and wrestling with each other, the guards found it amusing.

They would bruise one another but when the torture itself started they stopped fighting with each other. Just taking whatever time they had to rest.

A few weeks into it they just randomly started talking with one another. It was simple questions like "I wonder what day it is." Or "what would you do today."

Anything to get their minds off of what was going on around them. The talking helped a lot, but it got harder to tune out their pain the more they were dragged away to get whipped or stabbed or... Or...

Natsu's hand flew to her mouth and she hunched over. She made gagging noises as she resisted the urge to vomit all over herself.

"Natsu?! Are you okay?!" Elipton quickly grabbed her in case she fell forward or did throw up.

Images flashed thoroughly Natsu's mind, being stabbed repeatedly and whipped, seeing Cobra's destroyed eye, men coming onto her as she lay helplessly on a bed, tie up so she could run or even scream. Just flail helplessly.

Her body shuttered and she leaned forward as the contents of her stomach spilled out over the floor. Elipton pulled her dress and hair back to make sure none of it got stained. The pinkette panted, taking deep breathes to calm down.

"The memories still effect you that badly...?" Elipton asked worriedly. Natsu nodded her head up and down, waiting for her throat to stop throbbing.

"Natsu!" Cobra's muffled voice came shouting from down the hall. His fast foot steps could be heard getting closer but then abruptly stopped as people grabbed him.

"You can't see the bride before the wedding!"

"It's bad luck!"

"I don't care she needs me!"

Natsu smiled at that. Cobra always was the one person who could calm her down in a situation like this.

"I'm fine..." She said to herself. "I'll be okay Cobra..."

The voices stopped arguing and the people walked away. Cobra obviously satisfied with Natsu's statement.

"Are you really okay?" Elipton asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine." Natsu took a deep breathe. "I just really want to get married."

The carrot top smiled. "Well, that can be arranged."

Soon soft music was playing and practically the whole town was seated, waiting for the pretty bride to come down the isle. Natsu watched the bridesmaids and flower girl go. Imagining instead Erza and Lucy walking, Lisanna and even Mira Jane too. Wendy would be the flower girl and Happy the ring bearer and Master Makarov would speak the ceremony for them. She smiled to herself. She could see Gray and Gajeel as best men. It was a comforting dream but depressing as well, seeing as it wasn't real. And was never going to be.

It was finally her turn. She flipped the vail over her head and gripped her bouquet of flowers tightly. It was time. She stepped out from behind the doors and slowly walked down the isle. Cobra was looking scared, constantly playing with his tie and sweating slightly. His purple eye flicked up though and landed straight on Natsu as soon as she came down. He stopped an stared at her, completely transfixed by her. A smile broke his face. Natsu smiled up at him. She couldn't believe this was happening-

Her foot got caught on the front of her dress and she tripped. A small high pitched yelp echoed in the church as she fell onto ground. Many people flinched and chuckled. Some people started laughing. Cobra flinched and watched her slowly get up. She dusted off her dress, her face bright red, then scurried up to Cobra. Standing right next to him.

"You okay...?" He whispered to her.

"No..." She looked like she was gonna cry because she just embarrassed herself during her own wedding. Cobra smiles reassuringly and rubbed her back. The priest began to speak.

I'm sure you don't want to go through all of the wedding details. The priest read from the bible, Cobra and Natsu spoke their vows; both talking about how they truley needed each other and how they kept each other the same. Cobra pointed out that he would never have changed into a 'good guy' if it wasn't for her keeping him sane. Natsu said she was so glad at how patient Cobra is with her and her change from boy to girl.

A boy brought up the rings and Cobra and Natsu took them. Both slipping one on the others appropriate finger. Then Cobra gently leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on Natsu's lips. Which she happily returned.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheered for the couple.

"Wow Natsu." Happy said from Lucy's arms. "I can't believe you tripped walking down the isle."

He got various punches from various guild members for that one. "Shut it you flying flea bag." Lucy snapped at him.

"That must have been beautiful." Wendy said star struck. "I hope I get married someday!"

"Not anytime soon though!" Charle said quickly. Many people laughed.

"It's definitely memorable that's for sure." Natsu said smiling.

"What made you decide to have kids?" Erza asked with sparkly eyes. Natsu blinked, surprised at the Titania's eagerness to know.

"Ah well... Err..."

"Tell another story!" Lisanna cheered.

"Yeah!" Elfman agreed.

"Tell us what made you decide to have kids." Gray said siting on the table. Practically the whole guild had surrounded Natsu at this point.

The pinkette glanced down at Erik and Aaron, both had finished eating and instead were watching their mother with wide saucer like eyes. She sighed.

"Alright...another story..."

"Cobra please tell me you have more food ready!" Natsu said worriedly through a small window. Right as she said it he handed her plates piled with dinner and sides.

"Got ya covered babe."

"Thank you!" The pinkette then scurried away in her waiters outfit. Elipton and a few others were milling about; taking orders, cleaning up, and delivering dinner to guests. The Dragons Den was packed tonight. Not that anyone was complaining, the more customers means the more money.

"I'm already exaughsted." Natsu muttered to herself as she put the food down at the appropriate customers table. She yelped suddenly when her hair got yanked on.

"Thomas no let go!" A woman said to a three year old. The boy smiled and let Natsu go. She adjusted her hair and looked down at the little boy. He was a cutie with a big grin, one tooth missing and scruffy blonde hair. His green eyes sparkled up at her.

"He likes your hair color." A man said smiling. As he held his hand out to the boy. Thomas took it and shook it up and down while laughing.

"He's very cute." Natsu said smiling.

"Thank you." A woman said. The couple must have been the boys parents.

"Do you have your own kids?" The woman asked. "I see your married."

Natsu glanced to her wedding band and blushed. "Oh no, I don't have any."

"That's a shame." The father said. "Pretty woman like yourself would make some cute kids."

"Richard!" The woman snapped with mom jealousy.

"Relax honey, you know I love you."

The couple laughed which in turn made the little boy laugh. Natsu stood there for a second.

"Uhm... What's it like... Having a baby? And easing it...?"

The mother looked up at her. "Suddenly interested now dear?"

Natsu blushed slightly and scratched her nose, a little embarrassed to speak. The woman laughed again. "It's alright. I was in a similar mind set a few years ago. He came out if that thought process." She rubbed Thomas's cheek and he giggled.

"Wuv you!" He said to his mother.

"I love you too." She said smiling. "He was worth it. It hurt a heck of a lot pushing him out though. Four hours I was on that bed... Your fault." She looked at her husband who raised his hands in defeat. "Giving birth isn't even the hard part. Then you have to raise him. He kept us up at night of god I barely got any sleep..."

"But he was still worth it?" Natsu asked.

"Absolutely." The woman smiled widely. "Being pregnant felt amazing. There's no better feeling than the feeling of a new life growing inside you."

Natsu smiled to herself, butterflies going off in her chest.

"Natsu!" Elipton called. "I need help with tables three and seven!"

"Ah coming!" The pinkette called to her friend. "Sorry to bother you for so long."

"It's fine dear." The woman said cleaning a mess Thomas had made. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." Natsu then left to help her orange haired friend.

After the busy day and the night had settled Natsu was sitting in her bathroom fiddling with her hair. She was trying to work up the nerve to talk to Cobra about possibly having a baby. Said maroon haired man was siting in their bed flipping through a cook book and notes, seeing how he could improve on his own recipes. A cute pair of black reading glasses actually say on the bridge of his nose, albeit only one lens was actually magnifying, the other was just glass.

Natsu was so nervous, but it wouldn't happen if she didn't bring it up at all. She opened the door and peeked out. Her husband still say on the bed reading a paper he just wrote. She walked out and up to him, wearing just a nightshirt. He glanced up to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously, noticing her nervousness.

"I uh... Just want to talk..." She said hesitantly.

Cobra slowly closed his books and put them on his nightstand. Clearly knowing something was up. "About?"

"Our... Life?"

He looked taken aback by that. "Alright..."

"It's a nice life... Don't you think?" She asked, wringing the crap out of her shirt.

Cobra nodded his head. "Yeah. We've worked hard for it. It's normal."

"Do you think it's... Missing something...?" She asked quietly.

Cobra's ears visibly twitched. "Missing what?"

"You can't think of anything else we could add to our life? To make it better...?"

Cobra tilted his head. "Natsu do you want something?"

She sighed. "I do..."

"What is it? I'm sure we can get it whatever it is." Cobra asked her.

Natsu's breathe hitched. "We wouldn't get it we would... Make it."

Cobra looked confused now. "Make it? What exactly do you want?"

The pinkette took a big breathe before muttering. "B-baby...?"

Cobra looked like she had smacked him in the face. "W-what?"

Natsu closed her eyes. "I was thinking... Maybe... We could make a baby together?"

Cobra sat up completely and looked dumbfounded. "Natsu... You do know what that would involve right?"

She tilted her head. Being oblivious and not thinking it through as always.

"Are you comfortable with me... Touching you that way? Or... Being inside you?"

Her body shuttered suddenly and her stomach felt sick as she realized what he was getting at.

"But it will be you. I know you have the best intentions..."

Cobra sighed and stood up. "Natsu come here."

She did as she was told and was suddenly pulled into his embrace, she was tightly pressed against his chest and he had his hands on her back. A spark went off in the back of her head telling her to panic, she ignored it.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

He leaned down and got close to her lips, so his brushed against hers, he paused here before kissing her. She sighed into his kiss, but was surprised when his mouth suddenly forced hers open and his tongue slipped inside. She took a sharp intake of breathe as she felt him explore her mouth, he had never kissed her this way before. She groaned a little and scrunched her eyebrows together. The panic feeling was growing but still she stamped it down.

Cobra pulled away leaving her breathless. "Your okay with that."

"Yes..." She gasped. Cobra leaned forward again, he breathed on her neck, like he was about to bite her, and his hands went from her back down to her butt, squeezing it lightly. She jumped and almost screamed, she actually tried pushing him away and Cobra let her go.

"See. You can't handle me touching you intimately, let alone..." He trailed off.

Natsu looked heartbroken. Her own body wouldn't let her have a baby. She looked like she was going to cry. Could she never have a baby because she's to scared of sex? Because she was to traumatized?

"B-but..." She hiccuped.

Cobra wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm hug. She hugged back, burying her face in his chest.

"We'll work on it okay? We'll make it so you don't have to be scared anymore. And then we can start a family."

"I want a child..." She whimpered.

"I know." He kissed her head. "I know..."

"After that I started going to some therapy and practiced with Cobra, going a little farther everyday until... You know."

"You went all the way." Gajeel said bluntly making her and a few other people blush.

"Yes. And then nine month later I had my baby boys." She put her hand son their heads.

"Momma." Aaron asked looking up at her. "Where do Babies come from?"

The Pinkette's smile instantly fell and everyone around started laughing.

"Oohhhh" Levy said teasingly. "They asked the Question..."

"This should be good." Gray said chuckling to himself.

"Tell us momma." Erik said.

"Ahh well... Baby's are... Uhhh... They come from..."

Lucky for her Cobra suddenly came down the stairs with Master Makarov. They had been up in his office discussing training plans and what not for the Grand magic Games.

"COBRA!" Natsu said happily, standing up quickly. He looked to her instantly, already walking towards her.

"What's up hun?" Natsu snatched up his arm and dragged him over to the table.

"You, can now explain to your boys where babies come from!" She planted his butt right in between the twins who instantly crawled all over him like the little snakes they probably were.

"Tell us daddy!" Aaron said bouncing on his dads legs.

Cobra started sweating bullets. "Oh... This talk..." He glanced around to anyone for help but got rejected. Everyone just HAD to see how he'd do this. "We'll... Babies come from... Love... And... And, a man and woman. They need to do certain things like..."

"Like what." Erik asked listening intently.

Cobra glanced to Natsu and mouthed 'help me'. She shook her head at him.

He sighed. "Well a man... As this... Little seed...? Inside him..." He was blushing so badly and looked so embarrassed. "And to make a baby he has to put that seed in a woman. Where it finds this... Egg."

"Like a birds egg?" Aaron interrupted.

"Kind of..." His dad said awkwardly. The seed and the egg combine and it makes a baby. And the baby grows for nine months in the moms belly before coming out."

Erik's face was scrunched up in confusion. "Does that mean... Momma's a chicken...?"

Everyone had to hold back their laughter at that one. "No..." Cobra said. "Your mother is not a chicken... She is a person."

"How did you you get the seed inside her?" Aaron asked. "To make us?"

"And where do we come out?" Erik asked tugging on his dads sleeve.

"Ill tell you when your older." Cobra said bluntly.


	11. Chapter 11

Training

Cobra was dropped again, his back slamming into the grass and dirt and the breath getting knocked out of him.

Erza stood over him with one of her many swords pointed down at him threateningly.

"You've gotten out of practice sense we last fought." She said to him.

"I haven't used my magic in fourteen years. Of course I'm gonna suck." He snapped at her.

Erik and Aaron sat a little bit aways, sitting on a log bench to watch. Their mother was training with Lucy and Gray in another area and with Natsu's tendency to loose control of her magic it was decided the kids weren't aloud to watch. Every now and again you could see a puff of smoke or the tip of a blaze.

Aaron turned around and grabbed a bowl of pretzels that MiraJane had provided for them. He put it in his lap and just started munching.

"Papa's getting beat up by a girl." Erik said blatantly.

"Yeah..."

Cobra stood up and dusted himself off, it did little though seeing as how his white jacket was covered from head to toe in grass and dirt stains. "Lets go again."

Erza got in fighting stance, ready to strike again. Cobra got in his own, using his ears to listen in. But he couldn't concentrate on Titania's mind, he couldn't read her thoughts because his hearing direction instantly went to the twins sitting not to far away. For the past five and a half years they were all he listened to, it would be hard to break the habit of just listening to them.

Erza lunged forward and went to stab him. Cobra barely managed to dodge in a pivot.

"I guess your starting to get better..." Erza muttered. But she noticed how Cobra's line of sight kept flicking to his children. She scowled. She charged him and knocked him down. He yelled in surprise and was planted firmly on the ground, he felt a sword hit the groin next to his face, nicking his cheek. The cut stung and he felt blood well up from it.

"Papa!" Erik yelled, him and Aaron got up from the bench and scurried over to their father. "Is his head still on?!"

They stood over him. "Yeah it's on." Aaron said patting his dads forehead.

Erza removed the sword and hung it over Cobra's throat. "You are CLEARLY distracted."

Cobra didn't say anything. He knew he was but he tried to play it off. "Give me a break... I've been training non stop for the past week."

"Not hard enough." The sword disappeared and Erza stepped off of him. "I understand your thinking, your children come first, but right now the guild needs you, you could at least try harder in learning your magic again." She turned around and strutted away with a flick of her scarlet hair.

Cobra sat up with a depressive groan. She was right, he wasn't giving his all for the guild, even if it wasn't his. He didn't even carry their mark. But it was so hard to expand his magic when it's remained stagnant for so long. He was so far out of practice he might not be able to be as strong as he used to be.

He put his head in his hands and sighed before running his fingers through his hair.

"Papa?" Erik asked. Cobra felt a tug on his dirty and ripped sleeve. He looked down to his son who had a sad little expression on his youthful face. "Are you gonna be okay..."

"I'll be fine, sport." He ruffled his sons head who whined.

"Your messin up my hair..."

Cobra laughed at that. "Oh sorry."

"Papa," Aaron said, getting his fathers attention. "You got a cut on your face."

"It's one of many." The tan male said showing off his ripped clothes where the red haired Titania sliced him up. "Lets go see Wendy hm? She could heal me up."

"Okay." The boys said in unison. Cobra stood up and walked back into the guild with his sons skipping around.

Inside the guild, the sky maiden was standing in front of Laxus who was siting at one of the many tables. She was holding her hands up to his throat, in those hands was the necklace he got for Natsu. The one that healed her scars.

"Hello Wendy!" Aaron said running up to her. She paused in what she was doing and looked at the little boy.

"Oh, hello Aaron." She glanced around and saw Erik and Cobra coming up to her.

"We'll don't you look beat up." Charle said from next to Laxus. "Playing with Erza again today?"

"Yeah." The poison dragon sighed depressingly. "Can't get stronger any other way."

She brought her hands down and Laxus massaged his throat. "At least your trying."

"How's it coming along with healing everyone?" Cobra sat himself down next to Laxus.

"I still haven't figured out the magic in the necklace." The sky maiden said sadly.

"We'll there's no magic left inside... Natsu used it all up on accident."

Wendy sadly looked down at the pretty jewelry in her petite hands. "Without an example of the magic I'm not sure I can do anything..."

Laxus pat her head reassuringly and she smiled slightly. His hand was so much larger than her head it was funny.

"I agree with blondey." Cobra chuckled as Laxus cast him a glare. "You can do it."

Wendy smiled, everyone giving we attention. Erik tugged on her hand.

"Aunty Wendy? Why can't he talk?"

The blue haired girl glanced to Laxus nervously. "Well..."

The blonde made a few hand signs. Saying it was okay for her to tell them.

"He got hurt a long time ago..."

"Hurt...?" The little tan boy asked. Laxus then pulled the collar of his black shirt down and showed off the scared skin of his throat. Erik stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face. "That's nasty looking, ew."

"Erik." Cobra snapped. "Don't be rude. Bad things happened to these people you should respect them and their scars."

The little boy looked down apologetically. "Sorry papa..."

Aaron chuckled from where he sat next to his dad. "Heheh... You got in trouble." He yelped as a big hand ruffled his hair and a deep voice said. "the same goes for you."

"Yes papa." He repeated.

Wendy laughed and Laxus just gave a breathy chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it." Cobra said to Wendy. "You're a sky dragon slayer after all."

Wendy smiled and looked down. "I'll do my best."

"I don't mean to pry into bad memories..." Cobra started. "But..."

Laxus glanced to him. Knowing what he was getting at. He made a few signs. Cobra nodded his head back and forth before going "yeah okay."

Laxus nodded and basically started a whole paragraph in sign language about how he lost his voice. The majority of his torture consisted of tying him to machines that would pull on his limbs or twist them in the wrong direction. Several times he would get them fractured or dislocated. But then a new guy came in and said they were going to try something new. They drugged him and asked him several questions that Laxus would refuse to answer of course. Then they would cut into his throat grab whatever they pleased with a pair of long tweezers and pull. The drug would stop the bleeding but not the pain. Pretty soon they had ripped out his vocal chords and done a shitty job of sewing him back up.

"That's violent..." Cobra muttered darkly.

Laxus nodded. He seemed to he fine with it oddly enough, he was probably just happy to still be alive. He pointed at Cobra as a way if say 'your turn'.

"Hmmm I don't think mine was as violent as yours..." He said subconsciously rubbing the scars that covered his right eye. "I wouldn't answer their questions so... They took a dirty knife, and stuck it into my eye."

Both dragon slayers cringed.

"It was painful as shit. They moved it around in the socket and took it back out. I passed out from the pain. They left it alone for a while after that and it got infected and I got really sick. Natsu gave up her body so I could get medical attention. The eye was then removed and I was given antibiotics."

"Wow." Charle said, looking green in the face. "I'm so sorry this happened to you all."

"It's over now." Wendy said quickly. "That's all that matters. We're free and we're alive."

"So that how you guys stayed sane." Cobra said, impressed. "You kept up the positive attitude for all these years"

"Didn't have much else to do." Wendy said with a little shrug.

The poison dragon slayer went to say something else but he faltered and paused. He just notice how the whole guild was empty. Not a single person, not even the sound of Natsu training outside was heard anymore.

He looked around.

"Something wrong?" Charle asked.

"It's really quiet." Cobra stated. Wendy and Laxus looked around in surprise and noticed how they were all alone now.

"Where'd everyone go?" Wendy asked."

Suddenly the guild hall doors exploded open and some powerful magic blew everyone back.

"Laxus!" Wendy screamed as she went flying. The blonde man reached back and grabbed her so she didn't go far. Cobra grabbed Charle and Aaron. He went to grab Erik but he realized the little maroon haired boy wasn't there anymore. He was in the arms of a black hooded figure that stood on the tables. It stared at him before leaping away and running outside.

"ERIK!" Cobra screamed.

The magic vanished and everyone relaxed, now that they didn't have to worry about getting blown away.

"What just happened?!" Charle shouted.

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy was looking around, ready to heal anyone that needed it.

"Someone took Erik!" Cobra snapped. His grip on his pink haired son tightened, the child was shaking in his arms.

"We'll get him back, Cobra." Wendy said determined. We just have to go after them.

Laxus stood up quickly and have Wendy a few hand signs.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Laxus nodded.

"What did he say?" Cobra asked quickly.

Wendy looked to him seriously. "I'm going to say here with Charle and get the rest of the guilds help. You and Laxus go after your son."

"Alright." Cobra said. He put the Cat and Aaron down. "Aaron, I need to go get your brother back. You MUST stay with Aunt Wendy understand?"

"D-don't go papa I'm scared." The little boy kept a right grip on his dads sleeve.

"I have to get Erik, Wendy will take you to your mother, I promise it'll be okay!" Cobra kissed the too of Aaron's head ten handed him off to Wendy who gripped his hand tightly.

"Papa!" Aaron cried.

"I'll be back!" He said to him before turning to Laxus. "Lets go."

The blonde nodded and they both bolted out of the guild hall, the cries of the twin following them.

Cobra ran out into the street and concentrated hard on his hearing. Listening for anything like his son crying or his fast little heartbeat. But he couldn't hear anything from him or the kidnapper, he could hear Laxus standing next him and people moving around in the city but he couldn't hear anything else that could help them.

Laxus put his hand on Cobra's shoulder curiously and the poison dragon cursed. "I can't hear them! Damn it!" He swung his arm furiously and a stripe of red and black liquid went shooting towards the ground, creating a singed acidic line in the concrete.

'Calm down!' Laxus's voice went off in Cobra's head. He glance to him, he must be hearing his thoughts. Laxus looked surprised he had been able to hear him.

"How can I calm down?!" Cobra snapped. "My son just got kidnapped and I can't hear him anywhere!"

'You need to calm down or else you'll loose control of your magic just like Natsu.' Cobra paused. He suddenly felt something drop off his chin, he wiped at it and saw his poison on his hand. He had started foaming at the mouth a little and it had dripped down to his chin. 'Your emotions control your magic, control them then control your magic.'

Cobra relaxed and took a deep breathe. "Sorry" he said then spat on the ground, the poison corroding it away. "How do we find him?"

Laxus tapped his nose. The older dragon slayer scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, he's never use his sense of smell before, he's always relied on his hearing.

'Dragons have an incredible sense of smell. Which way did they go?'

"I've never used my nose to find someone before." Cobra said.

'Close your eyes and take a deep breath through your nose.' Laxus told him.

Cobra was to impatient for this but he didn't have another choice. As far as he knew there was no better way to find his son and the kidnappers. So he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He didn't smell anything but the air and maybe whatever the vendors were making in the near by area.

"I can't smell anything."

'Concentrate and try again.'

Cobra groaned in frustration. "We don't have time for this!"

'Then you better learn quickly. Control your emotions.'

Cobra growled in frustration at the lightening dragon slayer, baring his teeth. And the blonde did it back. This was the opposite of what he was suppose to be doing so he snapped his head away, took a deep breath and relaxed. He'll deal with a stress reliever later. He took a deep breath.

The scent that invaded his sinuses was surprising. It was clearer than the other ones around him, the most prominent one was the scent of ashes and heat. Like smelling a chilly pepper. He inhaled again, the scent addictive to him. This scent had to be Natsu's. Another scent was Laxus' which was oddly like a rainy day. It calmed him even further as he sensed the mute dragon slayer was there.

'Dragons like other dragons' the blondes voice came in his head again.

"I noticed." Cobra was completely calm now. He just needed to pick out his own sons scent in the mess of them. He walked a few feet forward taking in the air and there was even a time he had his face pressed into the ground.

He wasn't sure of his sons scent but if he had to guess it was similar to his own. A bitter, sour scent; or like Natsu. There was a faint whiff of poison in the air and it was much to weak to be Cobra's. His head shot up and he instantly kicked off in a straight run, surprising the lightening dragon greatly.

They both bolted through the town, making twists and turns here and there to find the kidnappers. The two turned strong onto an alley way and saw a hooded figure, similar to the one who took Erik.

"Where's my son." Cobra growled viciously. The figure said nothing, but did glance into the building next to them. Cobra realized it was the town church. The person must have easily seen the look on his face because they pulled a sword out and pointed it at them.

Cobra leaned forward, growling and ready to strike down this fowl person who stole his precious child. But a hand on his shoulder stopped any movement he would have made, he spun to see Laxus stepping past and in front of him. He was surprised to see the determined expression on the mute mans face. It said 'I'll handle this, you go ahead'

Cobra glanced to the sword wielding mystery man who looked intimidated by the larger male. The tan male calmly walked past Laxus and into the building, confident he could handle the pathetic hooded man.

Cobra weaves between pews to find another person standing at the alter. Erik asleep on the floor in front of it and tied up. The sight of one of his baby boys like that started a fire in Cobra's chest.

"Unhand my son." He said darkly as he stomped down the isle towards the person. He froze though when they pulled a sword out and held it above Erik.

"What do you want?!" Cobra shouted, his voice echoed dramaticly in the empty church. Suddenly a dark feeling crept up into the poison dragons body. The cloaks the people were wearing were oddly familiar, they kept their faces covered but they smelled strongly of dirt and wet rocks. The combination of nostalgia and the scent brought memories to Cobra's mind. Bad ones, the cloaks were just like those worn by the dark guild that took everyone.

They had his son.

Something in Cobra snapped. He lunged forward, sprinting towards the figure who got in a fighting stance quickly. Cobra thrust his hand out to grab them but they slashed down and sliced open his arm. He didn't register the pain and kept going till he grabbed their collar. They yelled in surprise as he lifted them up and spun, throwing them as hard as he could.

They smashed into the benches and cried out in pain. A female cry. Cobra looked down to Erik who was soundly asleep before turning around and walking menacingly back towards the female who took him. He watched her get up and hold her head in confusion. She looked up and saw him approaching, pure blood lust in his eye.

They held their hand up and several swords and daggers appeared around her. She flicked her wrist once and they flew at the poison dragon. He got cut up and one leg got impaled but he took no notice at all which frightened the kidnapper.

They looked surprised when he was suddenly in their face. They could see his eyes were clouded over and dilated violently, his pupils looking like thin lines and almost not there. They lost the air in their lungs as they went flying backwards. Cobra had punched them in the Chest.

The female stood up again and led a hand over the dented chest plate of her armor she wore under the cloak. There was a burning like hole in it as well, like something acidic had come into contact with it.

"Dokuryuu no..."

Their eyes widened and they barely had time to dodge the oncoming poisonous mass.

"Hoko!"

The church chairs rotted and collapsed on themselves, the wood charing and turning to dust completely. A clawed, scaled hand grabbed their hood and slammed them into the ground. Cobra sat down on their stomach and yanked the dagger out of his leg, he held it up ready to stab this person in the eye-

"COBRA!"

The sound of Wendy's voice made him falter and slowly look up. She was running in with Charle and Natsu, Aaron in his mothers arms.

"Wen..dy?" He croaked. His throat was sore now from using his dragon roar after so long.

"That's Erza!" Charle said in a disapproving voice.

"It's not what you think Cobra it's okay!" Natsu said quickly and came up to him, holding his cut up face with one hand.

"What?" He was so confused. He looked down at the woman below him and ripped the good off their face. A winded Erza lay bellow him, a nervous sweat on her skin.

"What's going on..."

"Dad?" Erik asked from the alter, he was sleepy looking and rubbing one eye. The ropes that were supposedly tied up around him just fell off. "Did you pass the test?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON." Cobra said much more forcefully.

"Erza decided it was a genius ideas to test you in a real situation." Everyone turned to see Gray and Laxus walking in. A bruise blooming on the ice mages cheek, he wore the other cloak. "You were struggling so much with training we had to give you some real incentive."

"So you dressed up like that god damned dark guild an pretended to steal my son!?"

"They didn't realize their mistake!" Wendy said quickly. "They had no idea the dark guild dressed like this..."

"It was coincidence." Gray said sadly. "We took this a little far without realizing it..."

"No shit." Cobra growled. He felt old emotions from when he was in Orecion Sèis building up. Things like hate for everything. "I can see why I didn't like legal guilds now. Their full of stupid people."

"Hey..." Natsu put a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed, her very presence calming him down. "You did a good job. Lets get Erik and go back to the guild."

Cobra silently stood up and went to grab his son. He took his tiny hand in his own big one and left the church with Natsu and Aaron.

Gray helped Erza to her feet after they left. "Was this a good idea Erza?"

"I think so." She wiped sweat from her forehead. She new Cobra would have easily killed her if Wendy handy stopped him. "Whatever mental block he had that was preventing his true magic potential is gone. He should have no trouble in training now."

"I don't think he likes you anymore though." Charle said to the two of them.

"That's fine. He can hate us if he wants... We just need him in top condition for the magic games"


	12. Chapter 12

Day Before

After the "training incident" Cobra has started hanging around the guild less and less. Natsu would come but occasionally but not even the kids would and it was extensively starting to worry everyone.

"We've really gone to far." Natsu over heard Erza and Grays' conversation.

"Yeah, you think? I had no idea those were the same cloaks the dark guild wore, I just picked them up from a shop in town."

"If there was a way to make it up to him we would..."

"I only wanted to help... As he was he would not have survived in the games..."

"If he comes in we'll talk to him."

"He'd sooner die than let us near him. I saw the look he gave me- he genuinely thought I was one of the bad guys..."

"We screwed up."

"Yeah..."

"Cobra..." Natsu said hesitantly from the kitchen door. It was early in the morning a few days after everything had happened. Cobra was in his usual morning spot at their dining table with a cup of coffee. She could smell his concoction of coffee, venom, and cinnamon. But instead of greeting her like he usually did, he took no notice of her call and just stared at the black liquid in his cup. Cobra wasn't one to think deeply often so whenever he did Natsu knew something was really wrong.

"Cobra... Honey..?" Natsu walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, making him jump. He looked at her surprised, she didn't need his magic to know he was wondering when she got there, and how long she had been there.

"What's wrong..." She asked soothingly.

The tan males ears twitched; he's always liked it when Natsu uses her soft feminine voice, it calmed him and he just in general enjoyed hearing it.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut himself up with a disgruntled "It's nothing" and took a drink from his mug. Natsu took it from him and held it in her hands.

"It's not nothing, you've been staring at the mug sense you got up, talk to me."

His purple orb flicked to her and wouldn't meet her own onyx gaze. He closed his eye and sighed, his hands going to his face as he rested his elbows on the table.

"I'm just... Thinking..."

"That I noticed." Natsu pulled a chair out and sat down next to him. "About what?"

He didn't reply at first. She could feel his unease and fear radiating off him like a powerful lacrima. She was about to say something but Cobra spoke.

"What if they come back..." His voice was quiet and hoarse, like he'd been crying... "The dark guild- they never confirmed they were caught or died or... What if they come looking for us, Natsu? What if they capture us again, or our sons! What if they torture our children?!" He looked so scared... Natsu stared at his face, he had bags under his eyes and his good eye was dull... He was even getting pale. He was literally worrying himself sick.

"Cobra..." She put one of her hands behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair, making sure to rub his scalp a little and even get around his sensitive ears. A low hum started in his chest like always whenever she rubbed his ears. "It's been so many years now Cobra... If they really wanted us back they would have done something by now."

"But we were hiding then!" He insisted. "We were in our little town, with normal friends-a normal family... Now were heading off to the... Grand Magic Games and putting it publicly out there that we are back! We're so easy to find now-"

"Stop Cobra..." Natsu said softly. "You need to stop thinking like this you're making yourself sick... We will be fine, you know we won't let anything happen to us or our babies without a fight. And Fairy Tail is there to watch out for us."

Cobra scoffed. "Yeah... Their helpful all right..."

"They are." The pinkette said forcefully. "You know they did that with the best intentions they had no idea you would react that way. They didn't know the cloaks would be so similar."

Cobra looked down. He did know that, but he felt like he should be pissed at them. He felt he should get up and take his family back home, screw Fairy Tail it wasn't his guild... But it was his wife's, and he would die for her. Shes the only reason he's even doing this.

"It will be okay Cobra. We are safe."

He looked to his wife with his tired eye. The look on her face said it all. He relaxed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and leaned back. Natsu held the coffee mug out to Cobra and he took it, but he pouted as he tipped it to look inside. "You drank my coffee..."

"I did?" Natsu herself was surprised. She didn't like coffee much and she hadn't even realized she drank it all. She moved her tongue around her mouth and did have a distinct recognition of the bitter liquid Cobra could so easily inhale at times. "Sorry..."

Her husband looked more worried than anything. "That had real snake poison in it babe, are you feeling alright?" He quickly put a hand to her head and held her face to look into her eyes.

"I feel fine..."

Cobra didn't look sure. "I want to remove it from your system anyway..."

The pinkette pouted. "Fine."

Cobra smirked. "Oh please, you know you enjoy it."

There had been a time before when Natsu had confused Cobra's personal bottle of snake venom with a spice they kept in the restaurants kitchen. The poison dragon always kept a little around because, even if he didn't use the magic anymore, he still enjoyed the taste of genuine poisons. He spiked almost all of his food with it. But Natsu had accidentally mixed it in with a meal she had been preparing for herself.

She had gotten incredibly sick and Cobra was forced to remove with poison from her body. He new she had enjoyed it because he had to kiss her deeply to eat it out of her body. She was better with in a few days and there have been a few times where she was stupid enough to purposely drink poison just so Cobra can do it again. He really hated it when she did it though.

Cobra leaned in and kissed her. At first the two just enjoyed it before the maroon haired male used his mouth to open Natsu's. He flicked his tongue in quickly making Natsu sigh. Cobra used his hands to hold her head while he concentrated on pulling the poison from her body. He started getting worried though when it didn't come out. He kissed harder thinking he wasn't trying hard enough.

Suddenly Natsu's hands were on either side of his face and she was kissing him intently. It surprised him when Natsu's tongue shot into his mouth and she moaned against him. Cobra's eye widened as she pushed against him, he felt his back against the chair and Natsu crawled into his lap, straddling him.

He broke away quickly. "Natsu-" he was cut off as her mouth crashed into his again. He was even more surprised when he felt his magic getting drained from his body.

Was Natsu eating his magic?!

Cobra began to feel weak as the fire dragon slayer detached from his mouth and went for his neck, kissing and biting at the flesh there. He just sat there dazed as she undid his button up shirt and ran her hands over his chest.

"Cobra," she breathed sexily into his sensitive ear getting a rise out of him. "I'm horny..."

She started grinding down on him making him groan and grab the table behind her. "Natsu... Not now-"

He was cut off again by her with another kiss. This time her hands worked at his belt. She kept him to weak to actually get her off by eating away at his magic. He closed his eye and groaned as she moved on him. He would be gay as shit if he said he didn't enjoy this but his sons were just outside playing while he and his wife had sexy time in the kitchen. They could easily walk in on them.

"Natsu..." He breathed out and his breath hitched as she pressed herself against him, his face shoved into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She sighed and just moved up and down, panting harder and starting to moan.

Cobra started having flash backs to when Natsu was pregnant and she would jump him randomly through out the day because she suddenly just wanted sex. He was almost ashamed at all the places they had done it; the kitchen of their restraint, a store bathroom, alleyway, in Eliptons room...

"Cobra!" Natsu suddenly gasped loudly, knocking him out of his reminiscing. Her eyes were shut tight and she was beat red, panting a lot too.

Cobra felt embarrassed to do this but he listened to his kids outside as he gripped Natsu's hips and pleasured her back. He would kiss her to make sure she didn't scream or make loud enough noises for the twins to hear. Cobra would grunt every now and again but bit his tongue to silence it. When Natsu suddenly gasped and went stiff, getting tight around him and making a shutter flash through his own body.

She went limp against him and just stayed there catching her breath.

Cobra stared at the ceiling waiting for his goosebumps to go away and for his wife to get off of him. When she did he quickly fixed himself up.

"That was... Sudden." He said slowly.

Natsu was blushing a lot and fixing her own clothes. "I-uh I'm sorry I just..."

"Mama!" Aaron called from outside. "Some people are here!"

Cobra stood up and walked to the front door, opening it up and seeing Natsu's old friends there, along with a distinctly cloaked group of people with them. His guard went up.

"Who are they..." He asked, he felt Natsu come up behind him and peek under his arm, being to short to actually see over his shoulder.

One of the people pulled their hoods down and they saw it was Jellal. "Long time now see you two."

"Jellal?!" Natsu asked surprised. The last time she saw him was when the magic council took him away after nirvana was taken down.

Cobra stayed in the door as she left to talk to Erza and the others, getting an explanation.

Out of all the hooded figures three of them left the group and approached Cobra. He ignored them, uninterested, as he kept his eye on his twins.

"They look like you."

Cobras head shot to the closest hooded figure. With his kind of hearing it wasn't easy to forget certain voices, even if he hasn't actually heard them in a long long time.

"Midnight?" He asked dumbstruck.

The stranger grabbed his hood and pulled it down revealing the feminine looking man who was a member of his old guild hall. "Good to know you still recognize my voice."

Cobras eye flicked to the other two people who reveled themselves to be Angel and Racer.

"What... The hell are you doing here." He said keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"A few things happened." Racer said with a smirk on his face.

Angel punched the snake tamer in the arm, he mockingly gasped and rubbed the spot. "We've been looking everywhere for you jerk!"

"Sorry..." Cobra apologized, still confused.

"Sorry wont cut it!" Angel pouted. "Almost fourteen years we've been looking for you, you idiot. You couldn't send us a letter or anything!"

"How do you expect me to do that?!" Cobra sweat dropped. "You were in jail!"

"Not recently" Midnight informed. "After we got out of jail and tried 'taking over the world again' we lost."

"Thanks to Fairy Tail, as usual." Racer scoffed.

Midnight continued. "Jellal came to us. Offered us help."

"We mainly joined up with him to find you." Angel said waving an arm. "And turns out we did."

"Where have you been this whole time?" Racer asked.

Cobra scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well..." He did a run down of what happened... The dark guild taking him from his jail cell, the torture he wet through with Natsu, the change from him to her, the escape and then the freedom. Oh the Freedom...

"You've been in hiding." Midnight summed up.

"Yeah..." Cobra sighed, leaning against the door frame. "We mainly did it because we were sick and tired of magic. Kept us off the grid too. But now were here helping Natsu's old guild."

They all glanced to the pink haired female as she chatted away with Meredy and Ur, Aaron in her arms. Cobra could hear them talking about how Ur can increase their magic somehow. A tug on his pants brought his attention down. Little Erik was there, chewing on the edge of his finger.

"Papa who's are these people?"

Cobra ruffled his hair. "These are my old friends."

"Old friends?" Angel snapped playfully. "As far as I know we still ARE friends!"

Cobra chuckled. "They are my friends" he repeated.

Erik looked up at the adults and eyed them with his big onyx eyes. Angel cooed.

"Oh Cobra he's such a cutie!" She swooned. "You make adorable babies!"

Cobra blushed in embarrassment and glance to the side, but he couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest at her statement.

Racer bent down to the kids level and patted his head. "He's like your clone. Looks just like you did when we first met."

Erik scrunched his eyes as his hair got ruffled more. He pushed Racers hand away with a pout.

"What's his name?" Midnight asked.

"Erik junior." Cobra said a little shyly.

"You named him after yourself?" Racer chuckled. "A little full of yourself to do that, eh?"

Cobra flushed and half snapped at him in annoyance. "No! That's not why at all! I don't use the name anymore so I thought why not give it to him! It was Natsu's idea anyway..."

"Sure it was." Racer teased.

"What about the other cutie?" Angel asked casting a glance to the pink haired kid who clung to his mother.

"That's Aaron."

"Which one is older?" Midnight asked curiously, watching the other child.

"Technically Erik is. But their twins." Cobra said.

"So cute." Angel said again. All three boys sweat dropped at her. "Hey Cobra, don't you find it weird how your married to Natsu?"

"What are you talking about." Cobra dead panned.

"Well, you know, a former enemy. A former BOY. How did you fall in love with that?"

Cobras expression fell insantly, looking disappointed or upset. "What should her previous gender matter. She gave up her body for me, it's my fault he became a she so I won't hold it against her at all if she chooses to stay a girl. I'm more than glad with how she is."

Angel held up her hands in surrender, getting his point. "You really love her."

"Of course I do." Cobra said. "She's my wife, the mother of my children." He pulled Erik a little closer to him. "And she was the only thing keeping me sane in that god forsaken guild."

The three glance between each other. "You know Cobra..." Midnight started. "We have... Information..."

Cobra's eye dilated instantly. Knowing what they were talking about. "Erik... Go to your mother."

The child glanced up at his father confused. "But papa-"

"Just do it..." Cobra said gently. "I have to talk to my friends in private."

Deflated, the six year old waddled over to his mom who greeted him with a kiss on his head. He talked to Natsu who then glanced to Cobra. She saw the look on his face and looked worried.

'It's okay.' He projected his thoughts to her. 'I'll be a moment.'

He looked back to the old Orecion seis members. "What do you know."

Midnight took on a serious expression, as did Racer and Angel. "Well, for starters that guild that took you is called Dragon heart. It's a dark guild rising in the ranks in the underworld."

"Their obsessed with Dragons." Racer said. "It's almost creepy."

"They figured out that when you use dragon skating magic enough..." Angel paused. "You will turn into a dragon."

Cobra's eye widened. "What..."

"We don't know if that's actually true or not." Midnight said quickly. "It's only a rumor. But they wanted to test it... So they got as many dragon slayers as they could find. We also know they are still out there... And still looking for dragon slayers."

"They tortured us..." Cobra said grinding his teeth together in rage. He could feel his canines growing, wanting to sink into flesh eagerly and his own poison dripping down in chin. "They wanted us to give them magic just so they could see if their throws was TRUE?! And their still put there?!"

They could see the the building up in Cobra and everyone looked over. Erza recognizing the look in his eyes easily.

"Natsu..." She muttered drawing the Pinkette's attention.

Midnight put a hand on his shoulder. "Cobra, calm down."

"How can I fucking calm down." He snapped furiously. "Those god damned people are out there." His hand shot out blindly and grabbed Midnight by the front of his shirt. "They are out there and they are looking for us. Me and my wife are about to throw ourselves right into public and expose ourselves along with half of the dragon slayers out there. They are going to FIND US!" He started screaming.

Natsu put Aaron down and told Lucy to watch them. She hurried over to Cobra who was still shouting in Midnights face.

"My family is in danger now!"

"Cobra-" Angel started but Natsu beat her to it. The pinkette rushed over and grabbed Cobra's arm, her warm touch made him let go instantly and Cobra froze. Panting in place and staring at nothing. The woman hugged his arm and put a hand to his cheek.

"Cobra it's okay... Our family is fine... We're all right here and were going to stay together no one is going to hurt us." She said soothingly.

"Cobra." Jellal said coming over with everyone else. "I understand your protectiveness. Having... Been threw what you have... But we, Crime Sorcery are here for three reason. One, to help fairy tail in anyway they made need. Two, to search of traces of dark magic."

"And to protect all of the dragon slayers from any prying eyes." Midnight said before Jellal could get it out. "We are your friends Cobra. We will protect you, your wife, and your sons."

Cobra started to calm down at that. His outbursts were happening much more frequently now as it was something he didn't exactly like... He closed his eye Nd took a deep breathe, relaxing. He was among friends and family. He was safe."

"Cobra..." Ezra's voice came in. He opened his eye and glance to her. She bowed her head along with Gray and Lucy. "We can't express how sorry we are for what we did to you before. We had no idea how it would affect you and we didn't know we resembled those who took you away. Pleasure forgive us we did it with the best intentions."

Cobra sighed. "I forgive you..."

They stood strait again, smiling.

"Why are you all here anyway?"

Ur grinned at that. "About that..."

"Guuuuaaaaahhhhh...!" Cobra groaned in pain. His back arching off the ground and his nails digging into the dirt of his back yard. Natsu was in the same condition along with the other people here from fairy tail. Strange glyphs written all over their bodies as Ur held one of her time spheres and over looked her magic.

"Your doing good guys... Almost there..." She said giving them a nervous smile.

Aaron and Erik sat on the ground near by. Angel fawning over the both of them.

"What's that lady doing to momma and papa?" Aaron asked.

Angel ruffled his hair affectionately. "She's making them stronger!"

"But it looks like it hurts..."

"Power comes at a price kid..." Racer said from behind them.

Erik was watching with interest, pulling at the grass absentmindedly. "Anyone can learn magic right?"

"That's right." Midnight said.

"Even me?"

"Even you." The dark haired man smiled kindly down at the maroon haired child who smiled back at him. "Though I think if you want to learn you should ask your father to teach you."

"Okay!" Erik asked excitedly, resembling Natsu as he did so.

"I'll learn too!" Aaron said raising a hand.

"You two are just to cute!" Angel said snatching them up. "We're gonna be part of your family now! Call me Aunt Angel! And these are Uncle Racer and Uncle Midnight!"

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to use out real names for the kids?" Midnight asked.

Angel pouted. "Hmmm I suppose so..."

The twins looked at her confused and se smiled. "I take that back. I'm Aunt Sorano. And their Uncles McBeth and Simon."

Racer made a face at hearing his first real name.

"Don't pout." Midnight said chuckling. "Times have changed. We have no real need to hide our names anymore."

"I've just gotten used to Racer."

"Uncle Simon." Aaron said looking up at him. The man looked down and hummed at him. "I like your hair."

Racer blushed, embarrassed and looked away. His other two friends laughed at him.

Cobra smiled through the pain he was going through as he watched them. His family had grown a little with his brothers and sister now part of it. His family was surly safe.


End file.
